


Your Once Upon a Time (One-Shots)

by meganlpie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: My collection of Once Upon a Time(OUAT) one-shots.Also posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. Festival of Hearts (Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie reluctantly goes to the Valentine's Day Festival in Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!

Archie was barely able to avoid the crowds of people on his way to the office. As his eyes took in all the decorations, Archie remembers. The Festival of Hearts. The psychiatrist groaned. As much as he enjoyed celebrating important days with the town, he really didn't care much for Valentine's.

                The Festival of Hearts only served to remind Archie that he had yet to find his true love and now that the curse was broken, it was even more obvious. All the couples that had been together in the Enchanted Forest were together again and then there was Archie. Alone except for Pongo. He figured it was part of his repentance for the part he played in the tragedy that happened to Gepetto's parents. So, he put on a happy face as he greeted those setting up for the Festival.

                "Hey, Archie! Are you coming to the Festival tonight?" Mary Margaret asked. Her arms were loaded down with boxes of decorations. Archie took a couple boxes from her and shook his head. "I hadn't planned on it. I have some paperwork I need to finish." Mary Margaret stopped short and set her box down. She crossed her arms under her chest and sighed. "Archie, I know what it's like to not know your true love, but you never know. You may meet them tonight." Archie simply shrugged. "I doubt it. I'll see you soon, Mary Margaret."

                A few hours later, Henry appeared in Archie's office with Emma. "Archie, Miss Blanchard says you aren't coming to the Festival. Why not?" Archie gave the boy a small smile.  "I just don't think I belong there. It's a celebration of love, Henry. Something I really don't have." Henry's brows furrowed in confusion. He was a bright boy for his age, but there were some things even he didn't understand. "That's not true."

                Archie cocked his head, prompting Henry to continue. "You have love, Archie. We all love you. You have friends that love you. Please?" Archie laughed softly and relented. "Alright. I'll go. I'll bring Pongo with me." Henry grinned. "Great. See ya, Archie." Henry and Emma left, leaving Archie to wonder why he'd just agreed to go. Still, when the Festival started, Archie was there, Pongo's leash in one hand and his lucky umbrella in the other.  

                Archie was talking with Granny and Ruby when Pongo started to pull. It wasn't like Pongo to pull away unless he'd found something important so Archie let Pongo lead. He turned back to glance over his shoulder to apologize and that's when it happened. Archie ran smack into something.

                Archie turned to the front, only to get a face full of sunflowers. Sputtering around the petals, Archie struggled to see exactly what he'd hit. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" a voice behind the flowers cried. The bouquet was moved to reveal the person standing behind it. You looked up at Archie with wide, remorseful (e/c) eyes. "Are you alright?"

                Archie smiled. "I should be asking you that. I did run into you after all." You shrugged, shifting the bouquet in your arms. "I'm Y/N." You reached out your free hand, but it took Archie a moment to realize it. He was captivated by your eyes. Your smile faltered a bit before Archie shook himself back to reality and took your hand. "Archie."

                That night was the beginning of something special. You and Archie often ran into each other in town. Not literally like you had the first time you met though. Every time you'd see Archie, you'd smile and strike up conversation. You would often talk so long that Pongo would lay down at your feet, looking between you and Archie. It was as if the dog knew something you didn't. Eventually, Archie got up the nerve to ask you on a date.

                You couldn't deny that you were nervous that first night, but when you arrived at the place you agreed to meet Archie your nerves sort of melted away. You hadn't been paying attention and walked right into Archie, crushing the flowers he had brought for you between you. "Sorry," you winced, but Archie laughed and it was infectious. By the end of the date, you were certain that you were going to fall in love with Archie. Little did you know, Archie felt the same.

                He'd honestly fallen for you the moment he met your eyes the night of the Festival. That feeling had only grown the more he talked to you. Now that he was out here with you, next to the lake in the moonlight, Archie was nervous. He couldn't help but thinking to himself about how cliché this all was. Still, he was here with you and that was what was important.

                "Earth to Archie." Archie was brought back to the present when he heard your giggle. "Sorry." You looped your arm around his and asked, "What's on your mind, Archie?" You glanced down at your connected arms before looking back at your face. You were regarding him with those eyes that had first captivated his attention. "I was thinking about this." You sighed in content, leaning your head on Archie's shoulder as the two of you walked back to your house.

                Living in such a small town was both good and bad. Good because you could walk just about anywhere. Bad because it didn't take long for you and Archie to arrive at your home. The date was over and the thought made you sad. You turned to Archie who was still smiling and you couldn't help it. You kissed his cheek, your own heating up in the process. Archie's face turned red but the grin on his face only got wider. He gently cupped your face with one hand and leaned in to meet your lips.

                You felt a spark, almost like magic coursing through you as Archie kissed you. Both of you pulled away, stunned into silence. Your gaze never left his. A look of understanding crossed Archie's features before he finally opened his mouth to speak. "I finally found you." That's when it clicked for you too. True loves' kiss. You laughed joyfully then threw your arms around his shoulders to kiss him again. It took a curse but Archie finally found his true love.


	2. The Conscious' Soulmate (Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is broken and Archie finally meets his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!

Archie had a bittersweet smile on his face as he watched all the happy couples be reunited. While he had been grateful to be Gepetto's  conscious in the Enchanted Forest, it was difficult for a cricket to find true love. Here in Storybrooke, things were different and as Archie saw the happiness  on the other's faces, he couldn't help but wish he had that. True love.

                Archie was so lost in thought that he didn't feel Pongo straining at his leash. It wasn't until his arm was nearly pulled out of socket that his attention was drawn to the dog. "What is it, boy?" The Dalmatian continued to struggle until Archie let him off the leash. Pongo took off running and Archie ran after him, calling his name. 

                A few minutes later, across town, you were struggling to get the last of your boxes out of your car. During the duration of the curse, you were married to someone who was married to someone else before the curse. After the curse broke, you decided the best course of action was to find a new place to live so your Storybrooke spouse could get back with their true love.

                You closed your car door and nearly dropped your box when you felt something nudge the back of your legs. You glanced over your shoulder and saw a Dalmatian. "Hey there. Where did you come from?" You carefully set your box down and held your hand out to the dog. He sniffed it and yipped happily. You chuckled and reached for his collar. "Pongo, huh?"

                "Pongo!" a male voice caught your attention. "I'm so sorry," he said when he approached you and hooked a leash on the dog. "That's alright. I love dogs," you replied with a smile. "I'm Y/N." you stretched out your hand and he took it. You felt an instant connection. A kind of spark and, judging by the look on his face, you could tell he felt it too. "Archie. Archie Hopper."

                You stood there for a minute, not realizing you hadn't let go of his hand. Pongo barked, making you finally drop Archie's hand. "Well," you started, clearing your throat, "I should get back to getting the last of my boxes inside and start unpacking." You picked up your box and turned to go inside. "Uh, Y/N?" You looked over your shoulder. Archie looked a little nervous. "W-Would you like to get dinner with me?" You flashed him a smile and agreed eagerly before going inside. Archie smiled and took Pongo home.

***time skip***

                Your first dinner with Archie had been wonderful. For the first time, Archie felt like there was true love in his future and he was right. That first date had lead to another and then another and before you knew it, the two of you had been dating for a year. One of your favorite things to do together was taking walks with Pongo in between the two of you.

                This time, your walk was extremely quiet, even more so than usual. Even Pongo seemed to sense something was bothering Archie. "What's wrong, Archie? You're being quiet even for you." He chuckled softly. "Nothing gets by you, does it?" He sighed in content just as the rain started. Archie opened his lucky umbrella and held it over your heads.

                For a moment, Archie just stared at your face. You had a small smile on your lips and your eyes were sparkling happily. "You know, I never thought I'd have this. I didn't think I was a good enough man to deserve what you've given me," he said. You felt tears beginning to form. "What have I given you, Archie?" He lifted his free hand to cup your cheek. "You've given me the most powerful magic of all, Y/N. You've given me love, true love."

                "Oh, Archie, if anything, it's you who have given that to me." He smiled at you and leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. "I love you and there is something very important I need to ask you," he said when you parted. Your brows drew together in confusion. Archie laughed a bit. "I know I should get down on one knee, but as I'm holding the umbrella, I think I can skip that part. Y/N, will you marry me?" You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. "Of course I will!" Archie smiled as he held you close. Archie Hopper, the conscious of the Enchanted Forest, had finally found his true love.


	3. We Shouldn't Get Involved (Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader's friends try and get her and Archie together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff. A little bit of awkwardness.

"Come on, Y/N! We haven't had a girls' night in ages!" Ruby practically whined, making you laugh. She was right. It had been a while since you had gone out with the girls. You were a daycare worker and spending all day with the babies and toddlers usually made you far too tired to much of anything after work.

                "Okay, Ruby. You call Snow and I'll call Belle. We can paint the town red." Ruby deadpanned at your attempted pun, but then smiled. "Great!" She ran off to call Snow. You shook your head fondly before pulling out your phone to call Belle. By the time you hung up, you were actually excited for a girls' night with your best friends.

                That night, you put on your favorite "out on the town" dress and met Ruby, Snow, and Belle at the bar. "You actually came! I thought you were going to flake!" Ruby cried when she saw you. You shrugged. "I figured you were right. I need a night out with the girls. First round's on me!" you cried over the thumping music.

                You walked up to the bar just as someone turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry." You just smiled. "It's okay, Archie. No harm done." Archie laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. It was an adorable sight to you. Then again, you'd always thought Archie was cute.

                Across the bar, Ruby, Snow, and Belle watched the exchange. "They are so cute!" Snow commented and the others agreed. Nothing more was said after that because you returned to the table, but the three kept watch as you and Archie exchanged little looks all night. After a few hours, you decided to call it a night. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you guys around! Thanks for the invite. It was fun!" You left, Archie's eyes on your retreating form.

                "I'm going to tell him to make a move!" Ruby declared, but Belle put a hand on her arm. "I don't think we should get involved." Snow laughed. "Maybe not now, but if the two of them can't admit it to one another soon, I say we help them out." Ruby agreed readily, but Belle just shook her head. She may not have wanted to get involved, but she wasn't going to stop Snow and Ruby if it meant you got your happy ending.

***time skip***

                "UGH! THEY ARE OBLIVIOUS!" Ruby yelled after yet another failed attempt to set you up with Archie. "I told you we shouldn't get involved, Ruby," Belle stated simply as she took a sip of her tea. "But Y/N and Archie are perfect for each other, Belle." Snow shook her head. "What we need is a fool-proof plan to get them together. Make them realize they both like each other." Ruby and Belle sighed for very different reasons. "Yeah, but how?" The three were silent for a moment before Snow said, "I have an idea."

                The next day, you arrived at Granny's just in time for dinner. Ruby, Snow, and Belle were already there. With Archie. As soon as they saw you, your friends all got up and rushed over to you, except Archie who stood by the table, looking confused. Suddenly, you felt three sets of hands pushing you toward Archie. Unfortunately for you, they pushed slightly too hard and you ended up crashing into Archie. Or rather, your lips crashed into his.

                You felt your face heat up as soon as you realized what was happening. You just kissed the guy you had a crush on and completely on accident at that. The second thing you noticed was that Archie wasn't pulling away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you and kept kissing you. "Well...that didn't exactly go how we planned," Snow muttered, making you and Archie break apart. You stared at him with wide eyes. "Archie, I-I-I," you stuttered.

                Archie chuckled, sadly. "It's okay, Y/N. I understand it was an accident. I shouldn't have-" You cut him off. "No, Archie. I was going to say that I'm sorry for them. Not for the kiss. I've, uh, actually wanted to kiss you for a long time." Archie blinked in surprise. "You have?" You couldn't fight your smile as you nodded. "Yeah, I have." Archie cleared his throat nervously and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" You nodded and slid into the booth next to you.

                Your friends watched as you and Archie sat down and started talking like you'd known each other all your lives. "Yeah, you were right, Belle. We shouldn't have gotten involved," Ruby commented sarcastically. Belle rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh, hush." All three were grinning from ear to ear as they observed you and Archie laughing together, your eyes shining merrily.


	4. Separated by a Curse (Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has been separated from his best friend for a long time. Now they're finally reunited, but is more than friendship in store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff.

You saw the magic cloud approaching and felt your breath catch in your throat. You had no idea what was going to happen, but you knew the curse was bad and that there was no stopping it. You closed your eyes and waited.

***28+ years later: After the 2nd Curse***

                Archie ran his hand over his face in exhaustion. Ever since Snow and Charming cast the second curse, there had been new people in Storybrooke. People who had no idea how to function in this modern day world. And Archie? He talked to almost every single one of them and it was beginning to wear him down.

                Still he kept up his jovial facade, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the one person he missed most would have made it to Storybrooke. You. Archie prayed that one of the knocks on his office door would be his best friend returned to him. One day, his prayers were answered.

                Archie had been dozing at his desk when Pongo whimpered. It took Archie a minute to register that someone was knocking. He rose from his seat and answered the door. The first thing he saw was (h/c) hair. Then, his gaze traveled down to a pair of (e/c) eyes. Finally, he saw a smile he'd recognize anywhere.

                "Jiminy! It is you!" Archie felt a pair of arms wrapping around him as he stood there in shock. You were really here. He couldn't believe it. You pulled back and flashed him a cheeky smile. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to greet me properly?" In an instant, Archie hugged you. "Y/N. I can't believe you're finally here," he whispered.

                You laughed softly, causing Archie to pull away. "Come on in," he said, moving to let you pass. "How did you find me? Were you looking?" You glanced back at him with an arched brow. "Of course I was. Why wouldn't I look for my best friend? I missed you, Jiminy." Archie didn't respond for a minute. He wasn't used to anyone calling him Jiminy anymore, but then, you'd known him since before he was a cricket and you hadn't known his Storybrooke persona.

                "Jiminy? What is it? Did-did you not want to see me?" you asked, you gaze falling to the floor. Archie started. "Of course I want to see you, Y/N! It's just..." Archie trailed off, not knowing what to say. He was torn. Seeing you now, Archie realized that it wasn't just your friendship that he'd missed. It was you. He'd missed everything about you. But he also had a life in Storybrooke that he loved. A life that could be hindered by the past.

                "Just, what, Jiminy?" you prompted. "I don't know." You laughed. "Jiminy, I understand. Things are different now. You have a life here. Probably a better one than you had in the Enchanted Forest. It has been 28 years, after all. You have new friends. Maybe even a love. I won't get in the way of that, I promise. I just wanted to see you again."

                You moved to leave, but Archie caught your wrist. "I don't." Your brows furrowed. "Have a love, I mean. How could I? Who could take the place of my best friend in my life? Even after all this time." He let go of your wrist when he realized you weren't running away anymore. "You mean that, Jiminy?" Archie nodded, urging you to hug him again.

                You wouldn't tell him, but you were glad when Archie said he didn't have anyone in his life romantically. You'd loved him before the first curse hit and it nearly killed you to open your eyes and see that you were still in the Enchanted Forest. You were glad to have retained your memories of him, but those couldn't take the place of your best friend. The man you loved and hoped would one day be a man again instead of a cricket.

                Archie buried his face in the crook of your neck and your arms tightened around him. After a moment, Pongo whimpered again, causing you to separate. "Oh, Y/N. This is Pongo. Pongo, Y/N." Pongo came over and licked your hand. "Hi there, Pongo. So, you're Jiminy's new best friend." Archie glared playfully at you, making you laugh again. Archie watched your face as you looked down to keep talking to Pongo.

                 He couldn't help but think about being with you. Maybe, one day, that would happen. For now, Archie was willing to wait. After all, he'd already waited for 28 years. What was another little while? "What's on your mind, Jiminy?" you asked. Archie blinked, not realizing that you'd turned your gaze back to him. "Nothing important." You crossed your arms under your breasts and smirked. "You know you can't lie to me." Archie sighed. You were right. He never had been able to lie to you.

                "So, what is it?" Archie took a deep breath and replied, "I was thinking of us. Of how good it is to see you again and to have you back in my life. I was thinking about how I don't ever want you to leave again." You smiled up at him. "Well that's good. I was thinking the same thing. I can't tell you how broken I was to find out that I was safe in the Enchanted Forest while you were here as Archie Hopper."

                Archie reached up and pushed a strand of hair from your face. "Yes, I do. When the first curse broke and I remembered who I was, my first thought was of you. I searched the town for you only to discover that you weren't here. I thought you had died and I lost hope for a while. Now that you're here and alive, I don't want to lose you again." You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Then I guess it's a good thing I don't plan on leaving any time soon."  Archie blushed and you giggled.

***time skip***

 

                Archie left the store with a huge smile on his face. Tonight was the night. He was going to propose to his best friend, the love of his life. You and Archie had been nearly inseparable since you found him. He spent his free time with you whenever he could. After a few months, he mustered the courage to ask you out. You'd instantly agreed and, nearly a year later, here you were. Archie knew exactly what he wanted and hoped he'd been reading you right.

                "Hey, Archie," Henry's voice brought Archie out of his excited reverie. "Oh, hello Henry." Archie smiled at the boy before looking up at Emma. "So, a jewelry store, huh? You're finally going to ask her?" Emma questioned with an arched brow. Archie blushed. "Yes. I don't want to waste anymore time." Emma reached over and gave his arm a squeeze. "Good. Congratulations." Archie chuckled. "I haven't asked her yet." Emma shrugged. "She'll say 'yes'."

                With a new found confidence at Emma's words of encouragement, Archie made his way to your small apartment. You opened the door after the first knock. The smile on your face nearly knocked Archie off his feet. "Jiminy!" you cried and threw your arms around him. Archie nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck. You still hadn't called him Archie, but he didn't mind. You'd always known him as Jiminy.

                You let Archie in and turned away. Archie was quiet as he took in the beauty he'd come to love. "What's on your mind, Jiminy?" Archie chuckled at the fact that you could tell he was deep in thought even when you weren't looking at him. "You. Us." You turned back to face him with a look of concern. "What about us?"

                All of Archie's plans for the proposal flew out the window when he saw the look in your eyes. "Oh, Y/N it's nothing bad. I promise you." You took a step closer to him. "Then what is it?" Archie smiled at you. "I was hoping you'd agree to becoming my wife." You blinked in surprise. "Jiminy? Are you serious?" Archie fished the small velvet box out of his pocket. "I am serious."

                Your expression changed from one of shock to one of pure joy. In an instant, you had his face cupped in your hands you were pressing your lips to his. "Of course, I'll marry you," you whispered when you pulled away. Archie slipped the ring onto your finger and he grinned. "I cannot wait to make you my wife." The two of you spent the rest of that night going every wedding detail you could think of.

                Time passed quickly and, before you knew it, it was the day of your wedding. You were extremely nervous, but more than anything, you were excited. You were excited to begin the next chapter of your life. And if you were excited, Archie was even more so. This was a new beginning. This was your fairy tale. Your happily ever after.


	5. True Love Saves the Savior (Gideon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's twin sister, the reader, has a run-in with Gideon. Something sparks between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst, some fluff, possible spoilers for season six!

You grinned at Emma as she sat down next to Killian. They had just announced their engagement. Your twin never expected to find a love like Killian, but she had thanks to her son. Your lives were turned upside down when Henry showed up at Emma's apartment on your birthday. You had never been more grateful. You found your parents and a new family. You were happy. Mostly. There was one thing that everyone else seemed to have or had once had that you didn't. True love.

                While you wanted to find true love, you were content to be happy for your twin sister. However, your mother and Regina could see that something was bothering you. "That will be you one day, you know," Snow said sliding into the booth across from you. You gave her a sad smile. "Not if Emma's visions come true. None of us will be around for me to find true love. Gideon will kill us all." You didn't wait for an answer before you slide from your seat and left Granny's.

                You wrapped your jacket around yourself as Storybrooke's chilly air hit you. Sighing, you turned and began walking away from Granny's. You just needed some time to yourself. It wasn't going to do you any good to sit in there and stew. You certainly didn't want to take away from Emma and Killian's happiness.

                A breeze came and blew your hair into your face. It obscured your vision and, no matter how many times you tried, you couldn't get it out of your face. You didn't see anyone else walking down the street. Then, you ran into something solid. Two hands wrapped around your arms and kept you from falling on your butt.  The wind changed direction and your hair finally blew away from your face.

                Your eyes met a pair of dark ones. You froze. Those eyes held you captive and you weren't sure if you wanted them to let you go. "Are you alright?" a deep voice asked. That was when you blinked and let your gaze wander over the rest of the face in front of you. You stiffened in fear. Gideon.

                Your mind was screaming at you to pull away and run as fast as you could. But something was holding you there and it wasn't just Gideon's hands on your arms. "I-I'm fine," you stuttered out. He was still holding your arms, eyes locked on yours. His brows were furrowed, as if he were trying to figure something out. "Um, thank you," you whispered, prompting him to finally let go. "You're welcome." You cleared your throat and took a step back. "I'm sorry for running into you. I have to go." You turned and ran.

                Gideon watched you run away, the expression of confusion still plastered on his face. When his eyes had met yours, something stirred in him. Something he'd never felt before. Shaking his head, he walked away. He had a mission. He had to take the Savior's power and whatever energy there was between you and him meant nothing. Once he had Emma's power, the Black Fairy would come and nothing would stop the darkness.

***time skip***

                You had found the Black Fairy's hide out and while the others were dealing with her, you made your way down to where she had been hiding. Something was drawing you there and you didn't know what. What you did know was that, whatever it was, it was going to save Emma.

                As you made your way down below the ground into the old mines, the pull grew stronger. It was almost suffocating. Finally, you found what you were looking for. Buried in a black velvet bag was a heart. You held it in your hands and something told you that you knew exactly whose heart it was. "Gideon," you whispered. You put the heart back in the bag and took off running. You were praying the Black Fairy was too busy to realize that you had Gideon's heart.

                Since the night that you had run into him, Gideon had been on your mind more often than not. There was something about him. Something that spoke to your very soul. You wondered what it was. You were also confused as to why you had been able to sense his heart when you'd never been able to do that before.

                You ran as fast as you could back to the streets of Storybrooke. You had to get to Gideon before he killed Emma. If you could save them both, you would. When you saw them, Gideon was about to stab Emma. You frantically dug his heart out of the bag again. "Gideon, stop!" He froze. Further confirmation that the heart you literally held in your hands was his.

                Everyone's eyes turned to you. "You don't have to do this, Gideon." The Black Fairy was nowhere to be seen and you were relieved. You took a step closer to Gideon. His eyes were glued to you. You could see some unshed tears shining in them. "It's alright. Let me help you." Gideon slowly lowered the sword and faced you fully. "Gideon, don't," Rumplestiltskin's voice called out. Gideon looked over his shoulder.

                "Gideon, listen to me," you whispered and he glanced back at you. "Rumple, stop her!" Before you could think, you shoved one hand into Gideon's chest and removed the heart that wasn't his. Then, with your other hand, you replaced his real heart.

                "NO!" the Black Fairy screeched as Gideon dropped the sword. The Black Fairy turned to you. "Celebrate while you can. I will return stronger than ever." With a wave of her hand, she disappeared along with Rumple. You shuddered and looked up at Gideon. His tears had started to fall. "Thank you," he whispered and you smiled.

                "You're a hero, Aunt Y/N!" Henry said, running over to you and hugging you close, followed by the rest of your family. Belle  approached Gideon and pulled him to her. But his eyes seemed to be stuck on you. "How did you find it? My heart?" he asked suddenly, making you look over at him again. You cocked your head to the side. "I have been searching for it for years. I was never able to find it. You found it in the span of one night."

                You shrugged. "I don't know. It just sort of...called to me." Regina gasped slightly before grinning. "Do you know, Regina?" She nodded. "True love. It's rare, but sometimes, if a love is true and pure enough, they can sense each other's hearts, much like Snow and Charming always finding each other."

                You glanced over at Gideon again in surprise. "You mean my sister's true love for someone else saved us?" Regina nodded. You were just stunned. Gideon was your true love. It explained so much. Why he had been on your mind so much and why his eyes glued you to your spot. Why you had felt the pull of his heart. "Maybe we should give them a minute," Snow suggested. Your father crossed his arms over his chest. You rolled your eyes as your mother pulled him away.

                As soon as you were alone, you felt your face heat up. An awkward silence fell over you. You looked down at your shoes, not noticing that Gideon was coming closer to you. You saw the tips of his black shoes in your line of sight. "Y/N," he said softly. You looked up. "You saved me, Y/N. You saved us all. Including the Savior. I am so sorry...for everything."

                "It wasn't entirely your fault, Gideon. You didn't have your heart." Gideon took your hand in his and brought it up to rest over his heart. "And now, thanks to you, I do." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on yours. "Will you forgive me, Y/N? Forgive me and let me show you that I can change. That I can be worthy of being your true love." You smiled. "I think I can do that." 


	6. The Sheriff (Graham Humbert/The Huntsman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham hasn't felt anything for a long time. Then he meets the reader and she changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff.

Graham sat in confusion. From the moment he'd laid eyes on you, something felt different. Starting with the fact that he actually felt something. That didn't happen with anyone else, not even Regina, Graham's on-again-off-again lover. No, you were different. Graham just couldn't put his finger on exactly why and he wouldn't.

            You had arrived with Emma in her little yellow bug and the only thing you seemed to want to do was to return Henry to Regina. That was something the young boy made difficult. You ended up remaining in Storybrooke for far longer than you'd anticipated. It was obvious to Graham that the town started to grow on you when Emma decided to stay to keep an eye on Henry. Being her only real friend at the time, you stayed as well. Graham only hoped you'd stay long enough for him to get to know you.

            Shaking himself out of his reverie, Graham stood and made his way out to his car. Time for his rounds. Not that much really happened in Storybrooke...or at least it hadn't until you and Emma came to town. Then, all manner of strange things started happening, but nothing as strange as the wolf.

            Graham had started seeing a wolf around every time he went out, especially at night. But the really strange thing was that, whenever he saw the wolf, you weren't far behind. It was as if the wolf were leading him to you. Like he wanted Graham to know that something about you was important. Graham had tried his best to ignore the wolf, but it was as if a string were connecting the two and he had no choice but to follow. Maybe, just maybe, Graham would be able to find the one thing he thought was missing in his life. The one thing that could make him whole again.

            "Whoa!" Graham stopped short as he exited the Sheriff's station. He had nearly run into someone. Glancing at the person in front of him, Graham blinked in surprise. "Afternoon, Sheriff," you greeted in a chipper tone. "Afternoon," he returned softly before noticing a box in your hands. "What's that?" You smiled. "Granny sent this over. Said if not for her, you probably wouldn't eat well at all...or something like that. I offered to bring it since I was already leaving the diner."

            You handed the small box to Graham. He opened it and smiled. His favorite. "Wonderful. Thanks. I was just about to start my daily driver around town." Your smile fell slightly. Anyone without Graham's keen sense of sight would have missed it. "Oh. Well, I won't keep you. See you around, Sheriff." You turned and walked away again, disappearing before Graham had a chance to call out to you. He cursed to himself as his phone rang. It was Regina. "Good afternoon, Madame Mayor."

            Later that evening, Graham sat on Regina's bed his head in his hands. Regina had left the room to get a couple drinks before their nightly activities began. But Graham couldn't get you out of his mind. When Regina came back, Graham shot up and headed for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Graham barely looked back at Regina. "'M sorry. I can't do this anymore."

            "Excuse me?" Graham groaned softly. He didn't want to wake Henry. "I can't, Regina. I don't feel anything. My heart isn't in this. It isn't in anything. I don't want this anymore." Graham grabbed his jacket and left Regina's house, not noticing the anger etched all over the mayor's face. Outside the gate, Graham stopped again. He felt a sense of freedom for a second before he saw the wolf again.

            It should have scared him. But it didn't. Somehow, Graham knew this wolf was his friend. And knowing that seeing you wouldn't be too far off was enough to push Graham into following the beast. He didn't make it far before you appeared. Graham actually smiled upon seeing you, but this time, the wolf didn't disappear.

            "Graham? You okay?" He didn't answer, but grabbed your hand and pulled you after him. He didn't see the look of shock that came over your beautiful features. He was too focused on the task at hand. "Graham, slow down. Where are we going?" Graham mumbled something about following the wolf. "What wolf? There isn't a wolf." Graham didn't listen. He only pulled you toward the woods.

            Graham came to a stop just outside a mausoleum. The wolf had disappeared again. "It's in there," Graham whispered. You took your hand from his and moved to stand in front of him. His eyes were glued to the crypt in front of him. You reached up and cupped his cheek, trying to ignore the spark of electricity coursing through you. "There's nothing in there except someone's loved one, Graham."

            He looked at you in anguish. Tears streaked down his face and he was shaking. "No, Y/N, it's in there! I swear it. Why else would the wolf lead me here?" You furrowed your brows. "What do you think is in there?" Graham swallowed thickly before answering in a soft voice, "My heart." You felt your own break at his belief that he didn't have a heart.

            "Oh, Graham. That's not true. You have a heart, same as me." Graham shook his head. "No! It's in there! I'll prove it to you!" Before you could protest, Graham broke into the crypt. "Graham! You can't do that!" You couldn't believe what you were seeing. He was acting like a mad man.

            He moved to enter the crypt, but you pulled him back. "Please, Graham. This is only going to cause trouble. Don't do anything stupid." He looked guiltily down at his feet. "I already have," he said then looked back into your eyes, "But this isn't it. I have to do this." He grabbed your face in his hands and whispered and apology before pressing his lips to yours.

            Memories came flooding back to Graham. They came so quickly they made his head spin. His entire past came rushing into his mind, everything he'd done and his real identity. He pulled back from the kiss and stared at you. "I remember," he whispered. You felt your entire world tilting on its axis from that kiss and couldn't respond. Graham kissed you again a little more gently before picking you up and spinning you around. "I REMEMBER!"

            "What the hell are you doing?!" Regina's voice snapping, causing Graham to put you down. Regina looked ready to kill, her gaze directed at you. Graham pushed you behind him gently. "I remember everything, Regina. I remember who I am. What I am." Regina once again found you with her steely gaze. "What did you do?!' she growled.

            "This isn't about her! She's not a threat to you and you know it. She's not the Savior. If she was, the curse on the whole town would have broken when I kissed her. She's only my Savior." He glanced back at you with a soft smile before looking at Regina again. "I want it back. My heart. I know you have it. It's in there. You don't need it anymore. You have what you wanted."

            You stood there in utter confusion. You had no idea what he was talking about. A curse? His heart? He was starting to sound like Henry. And what about what he'd said about you being his savior? Did that mean that you were his true love? You drew your bottom lip between your teeth. It would make sense. You'd felt a strange pull toward the man from the moment you set foot in Storybrooke and couldn't seem to stay away from him.

            "Please, Regina," Graham pleaded. Regina let her gaze flicker between the two of you for a few moments. She could see the confusion plastered all over your face as she contemplated Graham's words. He already had his memories back, thanks to you, but he was right. Had you been the Savior, the whole curse would have broken. And Emma still didn't believe so there was no worry there. Besides, if she granted Graham's wish, perhaps he would stay on her side when the final battle did come.

            Regina disappeared into the crypt, closing the door behind her. Graham looked at you with worry in his eyes. You still hadn't said a word. You were lost in thought. "'M sorry, Y/N." You blinked as if you'd forgotten he was standing there. You laughed lightly. "You don't need to apologize. You weren't feeling like yourself. It's okay. Besides, I can't say I haven't thought about what it would be like to kiss you."

            Graham flushed a little. "I've never met anyone like you, Y/N. You're not like other people." Graham leaned close to kiss you again, but stopped short when the door to the crypt opened again. Regina emerged with an ornately designed box. Graham stepped back from you with wide eyes. He looked at the box. Regina opened it to reveal a real, beating heart. You felt your breathing pick up. "Holy crap," you whispered. Regina barely glanced at you. She kept her eyes on Graham. "Don't make me regret this, Huntsman." Graham nodded. Regina took the heart from the box and quickly shoved it in Graham's chest.

            Regina brushed off her hands. "I meant what I said," she warned lowly before leaving the two of you. Graham let out a short laugh that quickly turned into a fit of chuckles you couldn't help but join. Graham turned back to you. He stepped closer to you again, once more taking your face in his hands. "Thank you," he told you as he kissed you again.

            If he didn't have a heart before, it was obvious he did now. And you felt that it was full of hidden passion as he kissed you. You felt everything he felt for you in that kiss. While you kissed, you swore you believed in true love now and that Graham was yours. You didn't care if Emma chose to leave Storybrooke, you were staying right there, with Graham's lips on yours. In the arms of the sheriff, your true love.


	7. There's a Sadness in You(Mr. Hyde/Warden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde approaches the reader in the park. They are the only one willing to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None that I can think of. Spoilers for seasons 5&6 if you haven't seen them.

There was something to be said about reading. It could take you to a thousand different places without you ever having to leave home. And you could meet hundreds upon thousands of different characters. You could learn with them, love with them, feel with them. That was what you did. You would spend hours in your home or in the library reading, getting lost in those other worlds. Your current favorite: _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde._ Never did you think you'd actually get to meet the subjects of the story.

            It was a nice day in Storybrooke, so you decided to take your book out by the lake and read. While you read, you swore you could feel someone's eyes on you. But every time you looked up, no one was there. You shrugged and went back to your reading. You were in the middle of the story when you felt someone sit down beside you. They didn't say anything at first, so you kept on reading. When you finished the page you were on, you finally looked up and froze.

            On the bench next to you was Hyde. He had come to Storybrooke weeks before and had been hiding out to avoid capture. He sat there staring at you as if he were waiting for you to scream or run or something. You couldn't seem to move. His eyes were holding you in place. There was something about them that seemed...sad.

            "That book you're reading is entirely wrong," he finally said. The melancholy you saw in his eyes was present in his voice as well. You wondered why no one else seemed to hear it. You glanced down at your book, licking your lips. "Is it?" Hyde nodded. You wanted to leave right then, ignore whatever he had to say, but you couldn't it.

            Everyone in town had told you he that he was trouble. He was evil that no one could tame. The book you were reading agreed with them. But still, you couldn't pull yourself away. You were drawn to him. No one who had such sadness in them could be as evil as they said. Could they?

            Licking your lips again, you glanced back up and saw that Hyde had vanished. Your brows furrowed. Where had he gone? When you looked around, you saw that the area had become full of people. You frowned and couldn't help but hope you'd see Hyde again, if only to ask what he meant.

            It would be weeks before you saw Hyde again, but your mind was never far from him. You weren't even able to finish reading the book because you kept thinking about what he said. Entirely wrong? It was meant to be a work of fiction, but knowing that it wasn't, you could see how the author could have gotten the story wrong.

            After all, Jekyll and Hyde had come from The Land of Untold Stories. That meant that something had been left out or changed in their story.  Jekyll hadn't been too keen on answering your questions about the story when you asked. He changed the subject or insisted that the past was too painful to talk about. He was hiding something and you were determined to find out what. That meant talking to Hyde.

            You were mumbling to yourself on your way home when he finally reappeared. "Do you live alone?" You jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. He was standing in the shadows just outside your home. Even though you could barely seem them, you could tell that his dark eyes were riveted on you. You nodded. "Go around back and I'll let you in where no one can see you." He nodded and did as you asked. You felt like a teenager trying to sneak their boyfriend into the house with their parents noticing.

            As quickly as you could, you got inside and let Hyde in. The days of hiding had not been good to him really. He looked tired and the sadness in his demeanor had grown. "Can I get you a cup of tea? Maybe something stronger?" you asked, gesturing for him to sit down. He shook his head, but sat down anyway.

            After a few moments of silence, you turned to him. "What are you doing here?" He looked up at you. He looked as if he were debating on what to tell you. Should he tell you the truth or come up with some sinister reason in order to keep up his reputation as a villain? You made yourself a cup of tea and sat across from him.

            "Hyde, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want." He frowned. "What makes you think I want your help?" You let your lips upturn into what you hoped was a friendly smile. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't," you told him as you reached over and set a hand on his, "I know there's more to the story than what everyone is saying. I want to hear your side. There has to be a reason you're so sad."

            "I am not sad, Miss..." You smiled again and told him your name. "Miss Y/N. As I was saying, I am not sad. I simply seek revenge on those who put me in that ghastly place." You rolled your eyes. "Hyde, please. Tell me the truth. What happened that caused you to go to The Land of Untold Stories? I've asked Jekyll and he won't tell me."

            Hyde let out a bitter laugh. "Why should he? He has everyone believing that he is the victim of our story instead of what he truly is. The villain." He gazed at you to gauge your reaction. You blinked rapidly, but didn't respond. You thought that if you said anything, Hyde would stop talking and you didn't want that at all. Thankfully, Hyde seemed to understand that.

            "You see, Miss Y/N, I am not the monster the stories make me out to be. No, he is." You were on the edge of your seat, praying he'd continue. And he did. He went on to tell you exactly what had happened with Mary and her murder. About how Jekyll had brought Hyde out and how Hyde had unintentionally fallen for Mary, taking her to his bed. The next morning, when Mary rejected him again, Jekyll flew into a fit of rage and shoved Mary from the window. He then brought Hyde out again to take the fall.

            "You loved her," you stated and Hyde barely nodded. "Oh, Hyde," you murmured and gave his hand a squeeze. "That is horrible. Why haven't you told anyone?" He gave you a pained looked. "How could I? If I had tried, Jekyll would force me back in and leave me there. I'd be stuck inside his body, screaming to get out again. I haven't been able to tell another living soul until now. I want Jekyll to pay for what he did to me...what he did to her."

            You felt for him. How could you not? The man who had practically created him turned on him the first chance he got. The woman he loved was murdered and he was forced to take the fall for it. And no one would believe him. Why? Because of the tales spread about him. He was made out to be evil when he truly wasn't.

            "I'll help you any way I can, Hyde. I promise. We'll find a way to tell your story." He looked at you in complete surprise. "Y-You believe me?" You reassured him with a smile. "I do. And I will do whatever is in my power to make the others believe too. I just need to figure out what. Maybe there's a spell or something that can make other's tell the truth. We could force Jekyll to tell what really happened. After all, you really haven't done anything to hurt the others except when you were protecting yourself."

            You rose to get up, but Hyde used his other hand to grab yours. You looked back at him. "Thank you, Y/N." You used your free hand to run your fingers through his hair. As quickly as you started though, you stopped. That was a really intimate gesture. You mumbled a "sorry" before speaking up again. "It's nothing. It's what heroes do. You can stay here while we figure this out." Hyde stood and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand. You fought the urge to swoon at the act you'd only read about. Your days were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	8. Instincts(Mr. Hyde/Warden)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is the only one who believes that Hyde isn't evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff

You'd always had good instincts. Ever since you were little, you'd been able to tell if something was off. You'd always get this odd feeling, kind of like Emma with her superpower. Your mother told you that was magic coursing through you. You'd laughed at the time, but when you met Dr. Jekyll, you started to believe it. He was hiding something, but you knew asking him would do no good.

                That was how you found yourself entering the basement of Storybrooke General Hospital. There was one person you could ask. You only hoped he'd actually talk to you. Taking a deep breath, you unlocked the door and pulled it open.

                "Mr. Hyde." Hyde turned to look at you, curiosity clear in his expression. "Y/N, isn't it?" You nodded, trying to keep your expression neutral. You were trying to get a read on him. "To what do I owe this surprising pleasure?" he asked with a sarcastic bow. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. Getting frustrated with him wouldn't get you the answers you needed.

                "I wanted to ask you something." Gesturing, Hyde offered you a seat on the bench that served at his bed. "I'm feeling generous today so, by all means, ask away." Sighing, you asked, "I don't know why you're in Storybrooke but I do know it's not for the reason you claim. I also know that you aren't the villain here, Hyde, and that Jekyll isn't telling us the whole story. I want to know what the true story is."

                Hyde chuckled. "I can't answer that. If you want to know my story, I'm afraid you'll have to find other means. Perhaps one of your heroes can help you." You frowned. "Fair enough. Thank you, Mr. Hyde." You stood and moved toward the door. "Ms. Y/N." You looked over your shoulder. "I can tell you that you are correct. There is more to my story than meets the eye. Much, much more. And nothing is as it seems." Confused, you nodded and left the room.

                "Y/N? What are you doing down here?" Regina's voice made you look up. "I was talking to Hyde." Regina's brows furrowed. "Why?" You bit your lip, unsure of whether or not you should share your hunch. After taking a moment, you replied, "Something's not right, Regina and it's not with Hyde." Regina sighed. She trusted your instinct most of the time, but she wasn't so sure this time. "Just give me time, Regina. Please?" At her nod, you left the hospital.

                Running into Regina had given you an idea. Who better to find out about a story from than the author? Henry. You hurried to your car and drove to Emma's new house. "Hey, Y/N. Everything, okay?" You shook your head. "I need to talk to Henry, if that's okay?" Emma looked confused, but let you in anyway.

                "What's up, Y/N?" Henry asked. "Look, something's wrong with this whole Hyde situation. I know your mom has felt it too. Jekyll's not telling the truth." Henry agreed. "I know, but I haven't written anything about that story." You groaned loudly. "Thanks anyway, kid." You ruffled the teen's hair lovingly before leaving again in frustration. There had to be a way to find out.

                "Y/N, luv?" You turned to see Killian emerging from the house. "Emma says to try this." He handed you a dream catcher. You arched a brow. "Magic dream catcher. You can use it to see memories." You took it gingerly and thanked him. You weren't sure how you'd do it, but you hoped to be able to get either Jekyll or Hyde's memories.

                You had just gotten home when you heard a voice. "Ms. Y/N." You jumped at the sound. Your heart quickened when you realized it was Hyde standing outside your house. "What are you doing here?" you asked, cursing your voice for shaking. "Have you found the answers you were looking for?" You still held the dream catcher in your hands. "Not exactly. I have a way to find out though." He chuckled and shook his head. "Good luck," he said and disappeared.

                The next day, you decided to approach Jekyll and see if he'd let you look at his memories. If he had nothing to hide, he wouldn't mind, right? When you entered the garage where Jekyll had been working, you found him and Dr. Whale both passed out. You took advantage of the situation by extracting Jekyll's memories before waking the two up. It turned out the Evil Queen had come in to steal the doctors' experiment.

                As soon as the coast was clear, you ran out and studied all Jekyll's memories involving Hyde. What you saw was bittersweet. You were right. Jekyll had been hiding something and poor Hyde was not, in fact, the villain. But now you felt so sad for Hyde. He didn't deserve the way he was being treated. You sat and thought before running back to Dr. Whale.

                "Whale!" Whale jumped about a foot in the air. "Y/N. I thought you were the Evil Queen." You gave him a face that said, "Are you serious?" and he chuckled. "What can I do for you?" You quickly explained everything you'd seen and asked for his help. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing I was writing down everything Jekyll did. Although now we'd have to cater the serum to keep Hyde on the forefront. If he even agrees. How did you know?" You shrugged. "Instinct."

                He nodded with a smile and said, "Let's get started. We'll need Emma or Regina's magic to make this work." You quickly sent a text and got to work. You had to get Jekyll and Hyde back together again, before Jekyll did something terrible.

                It didn't take you long to get the serum finished while David went in search of Jekyll and Hyde. As soon as it was done, you gave Whale a peck on the cheek and ran as fast as you could. You found Hyde on the docks outside the Jolly Roger and Jekyll was trapped on the boat with a pregnant Belle. It looked like he was attacking her. "HYDE!" you called, bringing attention to you. He looked at you in confusion.

                "David, wait! Hyde isn't the villain here! I've seen Jekyll's memories!" David stopped what he was doing. "It's Jekyll! Jekyll is the reason Hyde is portrayed as a villain. He killed Mary and brought Hyde out to take the blame!" You were out of breath, but you managed to get the whole thing out as best you could.

                Hyde was staring at you in disbelief and Jekyll snarled. "Get rid of the protection spell! Get Jekyll out before he hurts Belle!" You ran over to Hyde while Emma ran up to help lower the protection spell and grab Jekyll. Hyde turned to you. "You figured it out. You believed me." You nodded. Emma cuffed Jekyll and lead him away. "These cuffs won't hold me for long. I trust you know that."

                "They won't have to," you answered, producing the vial from your pocket. "Whale and I recreated your reversal serum, with a little magic twist." You handed the vial to Hyde, who looked hesitant. "It's alright," you whispered. Carefully, Hyde opened the vial and drank its contents.

                He dropped the vial to the ground, where it shattered, and grasped your shoulder to hold himself up as he doubled over in agony. You winced a little. Hyde was stronger than most. He groaned and Jekyll screamed. "Move, Y/N!" Emma called and you did as you were told. You certainly didn't want to get fused with the two of them.

                You watched in horror as the two men melded back together. You mentally crossed your fingers, hoping that it would be Hyde you saw when it was over and not Jekyll. Gasping for breath, the figure fell to the ground and you sighed in relief. It was Hyde. You ran back over and helped him up. "Are you alright?" you asked and he nodded.

                "Now that that's over, we need to decide what to do." Hyde looked down at the ground, not saying anything. Emma, David, Belle and Rumplestiltskin all walked off, leaving you alone with Hyde. You stepped in front of him and used one hand to move his face to make him look at you. "Hey..." He took your hand in his. "What is going to happen now, Y/N?" You smiled at him. "If you're sorry for what you did, the town will give you a second chance, just like they did with Regina. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it."

                "Why did you do this for me? No one has ever treated me with the kindness you have." You shrugged a little. "I told you, I knew you weren't the villain." His dark eyes gazed into yours. "How?" You dropped your hand from his face and rested it on his shoulder. "Instincts, Hyde. I have good instincts." This time, Hyde slowly reached up to push a lock of hair from your face. "For that I am grateful. If not for you, Jekyll surely would have found a way to kill me without killing himself."

                "I wouldn't have let that happen. Now, come on. We need to figure out what to do." Hyde pulled away a bit, only to take your hand in his. "I'm not worried. As long as I can count on you, it will work out." You laughed and nodded. You began to lead the way back into town, trying to ignore the warm feeling you had from having his hand in yours.


	9. Set His Sights (Jafar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jafar sets his sights on the reader instead of Jasmine. The reader sacrifices her freedom to help the people of Jasmine's kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced Marriage, Blackmail, fluff-ish. I gave Jafar a back story. This is Jafar from the original OUAT, not OUAT in Wonderland.

"Are you sure about this, Ariel?" you asked skeptically. You couldn't believe you let your friend talk you into traveling with her. "Of course I'm sure, Y/N! Eric is here, I know it!" You sighed and shook your head fondly. The things you did to help others find love. It was how you'd met early Ariel in the first place and how you now found yourself in your current position. Running through the streets of a land called Agrabah.

            You felt your legs beginning to shake from exertion as you followed Ariel. You ran until Ariel lead you into a seemingly empty stall. It wasn't as empty as you thought. A young woman was inside. After a short conversation, you learned that the young woman was the princess of Agrabah, Jasmine, and she was looking for a way to save her kingdom from an evil sorcerer named Jafar.

            "We'll help you, won't we, Y/N?" Ariel said, making you sigh again. It wasn't that you didn't want help. You did, of course. You were considered a hero after all. It was just that you wanted a chance to find your own adventure too and possibly even true love one day. Still, your natural instincts prevented you from saying no. You had no idea what would happen, but if you had, you would have fought against helping more forcefully.

            Just outside the stall, a strange man listened to your hushed conversation, his dark eyes never straying from your form through the thin curtain. He could see a flicker of desire behind your eyes. A desire to be free to do what you wanted. And he wanted to see what would happen if that flicker turned into a full flame. He could do that for you. Bring you to his side with the promise of adventures all your own then use you for his own gain.  Jafar smirked and waved his staff, disappearing into thin air.

            Jafar knew just what to do. He would force you to come to him, along with Jasmine and your little friend. It didn't take very long either. He heard the WHOOSH of the magic carpet heading toward the false camp he'd set up. Jafar disguised himself as Ariel's precious Prince Eric. He would succeed in his plan and get his prize. And perhaps another one as well.

            Outside the tent, Jafar heard a voice say, "I'm not sure about this idea, Ariel. Something's not right here." Jafar smiled to himself. "This is Eric's camp, Y/N. He's here and I know he'll help Jasmine with her sorcerer problem." Jafar could have laughed out loud at her optimism. She was in for a surprise.

            You entered the tent behind Jasmine and Ariel, your lip pulled between your teeth. The worry was etched on your face and that gave Jafar joy. "Eric!" Ariel called out before launching herself into "Eric's" arms. After an awkward moment for you and Jasmine, Ariel pulled away and explained Jasmine's plight to her love.

            "Of course I'll assist you in any way I can. Any friend of Ariel's is a friend of mine." Jasmine breathed a sigh a relief, but Jafar could see that you were still on edge. It was as if you could see through his disguise. Luckily, he only needed to remain in it a few moments longer. "I cannot thank you enough," Jasmine said, "I don't have much to pay you with, but I do have this." She held out a rather large ring. "The Crowned Jewel of Agrabah."

            Jafar took the ring gingerly between his fingers and began to laugh. It was deep, rumbling, wicked laugh that set your teeth on edge. In an instant, Jafar shed his disguise. "Thank you, Princess. You've given me all I needed." Jasmine's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with fear. "Jafar."

            "Where's Eric?!" Ariel demanded. Jafar gave a little shrug. "How on earth should I know where you're precious prince is? He is certainly not here, is he?" Ariel stepped forward as if to strike Jafar, but with a wave of his staff, Jafar made the mermaid disappear. "Jafar, why?" Jasmine asked, "Is it because I refused to answer your proposal? Is that what you want? An answer?"

            "Don't be foolish. My proposal was never serious. I merely wanted the Jewel and now that I have it, I have no more need for you. Besides, I have my sights set on another to be my bride. One far more worthy of my affections and attention." His nearly black eyes landed on you. You shook your head vehemently. "No. I don't even know you and from what I've seen so far, my answer is unequivocally no."

            Jafar smirked. "You will agree to my terms or I will destroy Agrabah. It will become a pile of ash, sand, and rubble. Surely, as  a hero, you can't allow that to happen, can you?" Jasmine watched the exchange between you, her mind working toward a way to fix the situation she'd created and save you from a fate worse than death.

            While Jafar was distracted by you, Jasmine quietly walked forward to snatch Jafar's staff from him. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't fast enough. With a single wave, Jasmine was gone too. He turned back to you. "My patience is wearing thin, my beauty. I need your answer. Think about it. As my wife, the queen, you will have the freedom you've always yearned for. The freedom of adventure. To seek out new worlds and exciting places. Freedom to come and go as you please. To be the hero you really want to be. To save that kingdom over there and all its inhabitants."

            You weren't sure if it was his eyes that never left yours, or his voice that was soothing and sweet as honey. Or if it was his promise of freedom, but you found yourself nodding your head. "Wonderful." Jafar turned to face Agrabah and waved his staff. Before your eyes, the kingdom began shrinking. It shrank until it was gone.

            "What did you do? You promised you'd leave them alone if I agreed!" Jafar smirked again. "I never promised, my queen. However, they are safe as long as you continue to do as I say. From now until the end of time, Agrabah will be safe in the palm of my hand. Or rather, on the finger of yours." Jafar grabbed your hand and slid the Jewel onto your finger. Glancing down, you saw the tiny kingdom inside the ring.

            You felt yourself beginning to shake. You did this and now, you had to pay with the rest of your life. "Come, my beauty. There are more adventures that await us." Clasping your hand in his, Jafar waved his staff, transporting the two of you elsewhere. To his second home, you assumed.

            "Let me go, please?" Jafar frowned. "You wish to leave already?" You nodded. He sighed a little. "Very well. If you truly wish to go, I won't stop you." Your brows furrowed and you headed for the door. "But if you leave, I will destroy that small kingdom." You stopped in your tracks. "Blackmail? You're going to use blackmail?"

            Jafar shook his head. "I prefer to think of it as incentive to do the right thing." You walked over to a chaise and sank down. "I have no choice but to stay then." Jafar approached you and lifted your chin up with his thumb and forefinger. "No need to look so glum, Y/N. I will care for you. It won't be so bad."

             With that, he went to the door. "Make yourself comfortable. You will be in here until I can trust you to make the right choices." The door slammed behind him, leaving you alone. You pulled your knees up to your chest and began to cry. How were you going to get out of this mess?

 

***Time skip***

 

            You glared at the ring on your finger yet again. It was a constant reminder of your imprisonment. You had no idea how long it had been since Jafar locked you in the room. He came to see you every day, but you had lost count days ago. You were beginning to lose hope of finding a way out of your predicament. So far the only options that came to you were to either try and escape or to marry Jafar and be loyal to him. Escape had not come easily. You'd tried. Many times. That left you with one choice and you knew it.

            Sighing, you picked yourself up off the bed and walked over to the door. Of course it was locked again. "Jafar," you called out. You knew he'd be listening. He always was. You made your way over to the little table in the room and sat down in a chair to wait for him. It wouldn't be long before he appeared.

            The door opened a couple minutes later and Jafar entered. "What can I do for you?" he asked. "I want out of this room. It's worse than a cage. I can hardly breathe. Please, Jafar." You looked up at him with pleading eyes. He simply laughed and shook his head. "So you can attempt to escape again?" You immediately disagreed.

            "No. I know what will happen if I do. But I cannot stand being stuck in the same four walls anymore. I wouldn't have to leave your side. But please, don't make me spend another day in here." You hated begging, but it was true. You hated feeling like an animal in a cage. "And my proposal? The one you accepted and then so promptly rejected?" he asked, gripping his staff a little tighter. You sighed. You had known it was coming, but this time, you had an answer for him.

            "How can I agree to marry you when I don't know you? Give me a chance to do that much at least. To learn about the man who wishes to have my hand in marriage." Jafar watched you for a moment in silent contemplation. It was obvious this was not the answer he'd been expecting. He ran his hand over his staff as he thought. "Very well. You shall have one chance. Should you try and escape again, I will destroy Agrabah and lock you away for the rest of your days."

            He turned and opened the door, not waiting to see if you were going to retort. He left the door open. He took a few steps before turning back to you. "Are you coming?" You shot up from the chair and hurried to catch up to him. Even though you were still inside, it felt like you could finally breathe again. "Thank you," you said softly. Jafar didn't reply. He wasn't accustomed to being thanked for much and this seemed such a simple thing. Then he realized that, to you, the slightest bit of freedom meant everything.

***time skip***

            For weeks after that day, you wandered the castle. At first with Jafar, but he soon grew to trust you enough to let you explore on your own. Still, he spent time with you every day. You got to learn that he wasn't all bad. Yes, he made horrible decisions and yes, he went about getting what he wanted the wrong way. But still, there was some good in him.

            After all, even when you were locked in one room every day, he still treated you kindly. He fed you, gave you water, and clean clothing. You hadn't wanted for much other than freedom. You just wished you knew the reason behind his hatred of Agrabah. One day, you thought to finally ask him.

            "What?" he questioned in disbelief. "Why do you want the people of Agrabah to suffer so much? What did they do to you?" Jafar frowned and you thought he wouldn't answer. He sank down into a chair, resting his staff against the table. You sat down opposite him and waited. For what felt like an eternity, neither of you said anything. Then Jafar spoke again.

            "It wasn't what they did to me. It was what they did to her." You brows drew together in confusion. "To Jasmine," he clarified. "W-What did they do?" Jafar glanced out of the window next to him and sighed. He continued softly, "Jasmine was once a dear friend of mine. Closer than friends, in truth. We did everything together. We helped the people of Agrabah. But the Sultan refused to let us be together. As her father, he had that power." He glanced at you to see that you were hanging on his every word before he went on.

            "I tried to see her behind his back. To prove that no one could come between us. But I failed. The Sultan found out and punished me by taking Jasmine away." You leaned forward in your seat, propping your arms up on the table. "Where did he take her?" Jafar shook his head. "I still do not know. But when they returned to Agrabah, Jasmine did not know who I was. She thought me a villain of a story. She looked at me in disgust and refused to be in the same room as I was. She turned me away."

            "You loved her...and they took her memories from her. They made her hate you." Jafar nodded. "I have tried in vain for years to bring her memories back. I have tried countless spells and curses. I even tried true love's kiss once. Nothing. She still saw me as a monster. So that is what I became. A monster. I vowed revenge against all those who took my love from me." The longer he spoke, the tighter his voice became.  

            You sat quietly for moment thinking on everything he'd said. He wasn't really a villain. He'd been treated horribly and didn't know how else to cope. But perhaps he could be helped. He could be good again. "Jafar," you began slowly, making him look at you, "You say you tried true love's kiss but it didn't work. Perhaps that's because Jasmine wasn't meant to be your true love. Maybe there is another out there who is."

            "Jasmine is the only woman I had ever loved." You shrugged. "Then you should get out more. People fall in and out of love all the time. If Jasmine isn't your true love, sitting around pining after her isn't going to do you any good. I can help you if you'll let me, Jafar." Jafar regarded you with a suspicious expression. "And why would you want to do that?" You let your lips upturn into a small smile. "You said it yourself. I'm hero. Helping others is what we do. Apparently you used to know that." After a moment of thought, Jafar reluctantly agreed.

            It wasn't as reluctant as it appeared to be. Jafar now knew that Jasmine wasn't his true love after all. He had known for a while. Almost since the day he let you out of the room. Without intending to, Jafar had grown close to you. He had felt his heart, that he thought had turned to stone, soften whenever you looked at him. He felt his need for revenge slipping away when you gave him a kind word.

            You didn't love him. He understood that. How could you? He had blackmailed you, taken you prisoner, and tried to force you to marry him. You undoubtedly saw him as a monster. A monster with a bit of good inside him, but a monster nonetheless. At that moment, Jafar was certain there was no way you would ever love him. But he was determined to change that, no matter what it took. Just like you had changed his heart.


	10. A Not So Happy Ending(Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson and the reader have been together for a while now. Until someone comes back to Storybrooke and throws a wrench in things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up angst.

One year. That's how long it had been since your husband disappeared. No trace had been found and everyone believed him dead. At first, you were devastated. As time went on, however, you began to realize that there has always been something missing in your relationship. Eventually you found that missing something in someone new. Jefferson. You'd met him about six months ago after you'd gotten lost walking in the wooded areas around Storybrooke.

                After weeks of talking and an occasional cup of tea, Jefferson finally asked you out on a date to which you readily agreed. After all, the man was gorgeous. He had bright sapphire eyes that sparkled with mischief and maybe a hint of madness. He had brunette locks that looked so soft and you wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it. He also had this...intensity about him that you couldn't place but found it attractive all the same.

                That night, Jefferson took you to a nice restaurant  and then the two of you decided to take a walk around the town. You were standing just outside of Granny's when Jefferson stopped you. "What is it, Jefferson?" you asked confused. He was looking at you so intently, you felt your face flush. "Y/N, I've really enjoyed tonight. M-may I kiss you?" His brilliant eyes met your (e/c) ones. You couldn't seem to find your words, so you nodded. As you leaned in to meet his lips, you heard someone call your name.

                You both turned your heads to see a man running toward you. He was caked in dirt and he was unshaven, but you recognized him immediately. "John?" you whispered. The man turned to Jefferson. "What are you doing with my wife?" Jefferson paled for a moment, but then a look you couldn't identify came over him. "I'm just going to go," he said shortly and started walking away. "Jefferson, wait!" you called, but he kept walking. "Jefferson!"

***Later in the Mayor's office***

                "How could you do this?!" Jefferson bellowed at Regina. Regina looked up from her papers with a smirk. "What exactly is it you think I did?" Jefferson glared at the Evil Queen. "First you take my daughter, then when I have a chance to be happy here, you take my wife from me yet again! Where has her husband been all this time, huh?" Regina gave him her classic sneer. "What do you mean? He's been missing."

                "Then why, after been gone for an entire year did he just happen to show up on the night I asked Y/N out? Why did you have to take everything?!" Jefferson screamed before storming out of the office. He'd had lost you once in the Enchanted Forest. In fact, he was certain you were dead. That is until he saw you in Storybrooke. His heart leapt in his chest when he saw you and he had run over to you and the man next to you. His heart broke when he realized that you didn't remember him.

                When he found you in the woods just outside his home, he rejoiced at the chance to reconnect with you and possibly fall in love with you again. Now, once again, you were taken from him. He wanted nothing more than to run over to your house and beg you to leave with him. Jefferson was beginning to understand that until the curse was broken, he would never be reunited with you and your daughter Grace. He understood that, until the Savior was in Storybrooke, he was going to be alone.


	11. Out in a Storm (Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets caught out in a storm. Jefferson finds her and takes her back to his cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You pulled your cloak tighter around you as the winds picked up again. Shivering, you cursed the weather. Why did it have to storm now when you had nowhere to stay? No shelter against the raging winds and rain. You began to sniffle when it dawned on you that you were likely going to be stuck out in the downpour.

            "Are you mad? Being out in the rain like this?" Your head shot up to see a tall brunette man in front of you. His blue eyes were laced with concern and a tiny hint of insanity. It was intriguing. "W-Well, what are you d-doing out in it?" you asked, your voice shaking with how cold you suddenly were. The man frowned. "I live in that cottage over there. My daughter saw you through the window." You glanced over and saw the cottage in question.

            "Come on. Let's get you out of this rain." You were apprehensive of course. You never knew who was working for the Evil Queen in those days, but the cold was creeping into your bones and that alone was enough to make you agree. When you nodded, the man offered you an arm and turned toward the cottage. "My lady," he said with a playful flourish and smile. You giggled before taking his arm and letting him lead you toward his home.

            "My name is Jefferson, by the way. My daughter is Grace." You smiled at him and introduced yourself. The door to the cottage opened and little girl stood in the doorway. She moved out of the way to let you in. Jefferson took your cloak and hung it to dry while you did your best to dry your hair. "I'm Grace," the little girl told you, "Would you like to join our tea party?" You looked up at Jefferson who shrugged a little and smiled. Turning back to Grace you nodded. "I'd love to."

            You don't know how it happened, but you ended up staying with Jefferson and Grace well after the storm passed. The storm lasted through the night, but was gone the next morning. However, you didn't even consider leaving until near suppertime. Spending time with Jefferson and his daughter was so relaxing. The two were so close, it warmed your heart.

            And Jefferson? Jefferson was incredible. The man had a heart of gold, especially when it came to Grace. He was so sweet and funny. He had that hint of madness that made life worth living and you were drawn to him. Grace was his everything and he would do anything for her. You got to know the both of them and shared a little bit of yourself with them. It wasn't until you saw the sun starting to sink in the sky that you realized you'd probably over stayed your welcome.

            "Forgive me, I didn't realize how late it was. The storm has passed and I shouldn't keep you from your normal lives any longer." You got up and moved to collect your now dry cloak. "Where will you go?" Jefferson asked. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth. You hadn't thought of that. It wasn't like you had a place to stay. "I'm not sure, but I'll find somewhere. Perhaps there's a tavern nearby where I can work for room and board."

            Grace reached up and pulled gently on Jefferson's shirt. Jefferson leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. Unfortunately for her, she didn't whisper very well. "We should ask her to stay, Papa." Jefferson gave her a look. "Grace..." Grace beamed at him. "Please, Papa? She has nowhere else to go and you like her. I can tell." You felt your face grow warm at that.

            Jefferson's blue eyes swung over to you as he stood up again. His face was slightly red. Clearing his throat, Jefferson crossed his arms over his chest. He looked embarrassed. "Would you like to stay with us? Just until you find a place of your own?" You shook you head. "I couldn't intrude." Grace frowned at little. "Oh please stay, Miss Y/N!" Her eyes were wide when you looked down at her. Groaning playfully, you nodded. "Alright. But only for a little while!" Grace clapped her hands happily. "Yay! Now you can help Papa with dinner!" She gently shoved Jefferson toward you until your chests were almost touching.  Your face now felt like it was on fire and Jefferson's looked as hot as yours felt.

***time skip***

            That "little while" you were supposed to be with Jefferson and Grace turned into so much longer. Every day, you grew closer to the little family. You cooked and cleaned with them, foraged for mushrooms, and had tea parties with Grace and the stuffed animals that Jefferson had made her. You fell in love with them both. Grace was the daughter you always hoped to have and Jefferson was everything you wanted in a man.

            "Y/N?" Jefferson asked. You hummed in response, not looking away from the fire. You were meant to be mending one of Jefferson's shirts, but you'd gotten completely pulled into your thoughts. "I have something to say." You finally pulled your gaze from the flames flickering in front of you. Jefferson looked slightly uncomfortable and nervous. You had an idea of what he wanted to say.

            "I'm sorry I've been here so long. I should have left ages ago," you started before he could speak, "If you can let me stay one more night, I will be gone tomorrow." Jefferson sank down in front of your chair. "No. That wasn't what I wanted to say!" he protested, "I don't want you to leave at all. Grace doesn't want you to leave. You've become part of our family and it wouldn't be the same without you."

            You merely looked at him dumbfounded. You weren't entirely sure what he was saying, but you hoped he was saying he wanted you to stay in a more permanent manner. "Jefferson-" you began to say, but he cut you off. "I love you, Y/N. I didn't think I'd ever love again after my wife, Grace's mother, died. But then I saw you out in that storm and I knew you were something special. Something told me that you'd become someone important to us."

            You said nothing. You were trying to process everything he'd said. He loved you. You knew Grace loved you. She'd told you as much, but you never expected it from Jefferson. "Y/N?" You let out the breath you were holding and looked at Jefferson. His face looked worried and you realized you hadn't answered him yet.

             You placed his shirt along with your needle and thread on the table. Then, you wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He stiffened for a brief second as he hadn't been expecting it, but he quickly returned the hug. "I love you too, Jefferson. And I love Grace." Jefferson tightened his grip a little. "Stay with us?" You pulled back to look in his blue eyes. "For as long as you'll have me." Jefferson smiled. "So forever then?" Giggling, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. "Forever."


	12. Teacher (Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace plays matchmaker between her father and her teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!!!!!!!

When Jefferson got Grace back, he expect to have some struggles. After all, they had been separated for over twenty-eight years. He knew it would be an adjustment for his daughter to come home with him after living with another family for so long. What he didn't expect was for Grace to start getting in trouble at school.

                Jefferson's brows furrowed when his phone rang. No one ever called him except Emma on occasion. "Hello?" Jefferson was even more confused when a small feminine voice replied, "Papa, can you come to the school? I got in trouble." Jefferson froze. "What do you mean, you got in trouble?" He could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone. "I got in trouble for talking in class and not turning in my homework." Jefferson sighed. That wasn't like Grace. "I'll be there soon."

                Jefferson raced to the school and practically broke your classroom door down. "Jefferson?" you asked in surprise. Jefferson glanced at you and noticed confusion written all over your face. The face that Jefferson had come to adore looking at. He had a major crush on you, like a love-sick teenager. "What are you doing here?"

                It was Jefferson's turn to be confused. "What do you mean? Grace called me and said I needed to come get her. Something about being in trouble." You laughed. "Grace? In trouble? Jefferson, are you sure we're talking about the same Grace?" Jefferson crossed his arms across his chest, clearly unamused. "I just know what she said." Your brows furrowed. That really wasn't the Grace you knew.

                "Hmm...Jefferson?" He glanced at you. "Has Grace been adjusting okay?" He nodded. "I think so." You pulled out your grade book. "I mean, her grades have improved since the curse broke, but lying about being in trouble is strange." There was silence between you as you both thought. Then Jefferson had a thought. "She has been asking about my love life a lot lately. Whether I see myself getting married. Things like that."

                "Funny. She's been asking me similar questions. Jefferson, I do believe your daughter is trying to set us up." You bit back your laughter. This was a first for you. "I think you may be right. The question is why?" You stood up and came around your desk. "I think Grace just wants you to be happy. You have her back, but I can guess you still feel a little...incomplete." Jefferson shrugged. "Maybe."

                The room was suddenly filled with awkward tension. Jefferson cleared his throat. "Well...I should get going. Thank you for your time. I need to go find my daughter." He headed for the door, but your voice stopped him. "Jefferson, wait!" He glanced over his shoulder. You smoothed your top as you felt your face heat up and said, "I wouldn't want to disappoint Grace. So, maybe you'd like to go out sometime. We could grab dinner or go for drinks."

                Jefferson grinned. "How about breakfast at Granny's with me and Grace this weekend? It might make things a little less awkward." You couldn't fight the smile making its way to your lips. "I'd love to." Jefferson left the room but looked through the little window on your door to see you doing a happy dance. He had to fight not to laugh out loud at how cute you were. He was definitely looking forward to breakfast with you.

                That weekend, you walked into Granny's and scanned the little diner. Jefferson waved you over. He was sporting a bright smile that reached his beautiful blue eyes. "Hi, Ms. Y/L/N!" You smiled at Grace. "Good morning, Grace. Thank you for inviting me out to have breakfast with you." You slid into the booth across from Jefferson. At first, it was really awkward, but by the time your food came, the three of you were chatting happily.

                "I need to go to the bathroom," Grace said suddenly, bolting from the booth and running toward the back. You shook your head at her with a soft smile. Glancing back at Jefferson, you saw he was already looking at you. "Thank you, for this. Maybe I can take you out just the two of us next time?" You nodded. "Yes. Absolutely yes. I've really enjoyed getting to know you and learning a bit more about Grace."

                The two of you continued to talk for a few minutes before Jefferson glanced at his pocket watch in confusion. "She's been in there a while." You frowned. "Yeah, she has." Suddenly, Jefferson chuckled and pointed behind you. You looked back and saw Grace sitting outside with Henry. "She did it to us again." He nodded. "Yes, she did. She's very stubborn." You reached over and placed your hand over his. "I'm glad," you whispered gazing into his eyes. "Me too."

                You and Jefferson ended up going out again that weekend, this time without Grace. After that, you saw each other whenever possible. As time went on, Jefferson fell in love with you and you with him. Then came the day he asked you to marry him. You couldn't say yes fast enough. Then, there was one more big surprise.

                "Grace, can you come in here please?" Jefferson called from one of the many rooms in your large house. Grace's hurried footsteps echoed through the house as she came barreling into the room. "Papa? Is everything alright?" You and Jefferson exchanged a glance. "Everything's fine, Grace." You cleared your throat and gestured for Grace to come closer.

                "Grace, I want to thank you. For being such a wonderful daughter. I have two questions for you." Grace nodded, her face a mask of seriousness. "How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Grace grinned and began jumping in her seat. "Really?! You're having a baby?" You nodded, tears coming to your eyes. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

                Jefferson rested his hand on your shoulder, indicating that you should continue. "I'm glad you're excited." She stopped, remembering something. "What's the other question?" You exhaled loudly. "I know that a new baby can take a lot of care and attention, but I don't want you to feel as though I love you any less than the baby just because I'm not your real mother. So, your father and I wanted to ask you if you would be okay with me adopting you?"

                In a fraction of a second, Grace's arms were wrapped around your neck. "Yes! I would love it! Thank you, Mama!" You really were crying now and so was Jefferson. His eyes watered as he watched the scene between his two favorite women in the world. His heart nearly burst with the love he felt for all of you. You, Grace, and your unborn child. His family.


	13. The Curse of the Swan (Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson finds a woman he really connects with. Too bad she turns into a swan during the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of curse. Takes place before Grace.

When the moon began to rise again, you breathed a sigh of relief. You landed on the lake as the magic began to change you back. Your feathers melted away and you felt your limbs growing out once more. After a moment, you returned to your normal, human form. You stepped out of the lake and sat down to wring out the skirt of your wet dress. As you sat there, you felt yourself losing hope.

            You'd been cursed this way for so long now, you doubted the curse would ever be broken. Of course, like everyone in the Enchanted Forest, you knew exactly how your curse would be broken. True love's kiss. Unfortunately, you had yet to meet your true love. That meant you would continue to spend your nights as a young lady and your days as a bird. A swan to be exact.

            The sound of a breaking branch had you bolting up from your perch and spinning around. You were worried it was the sorceress who cursed you in the first place, but to your surprise, it wasn't. A young man appeared from the forest and stopped short. The man has short , brown hair that shot out in all directions. He wore dark clothing and in one hand he held a large black hat.

            "Well I certainly wasn't expecting this," he said, his blue eyes boring into yours. You swallowed thickly. "Who are you?" you asked. He gave a sarcastic bow and introduced himself. "Jefferson. And you?" You curtsied. "Y/N." Jefferson smiled and it honestly looked a little crazed. It didn't scare you though. There was something about him that just captivated you and you hadn't even had a conversation with the man. That would soon change. "So, what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" You rolled your eyes, but answered him with a lie.

***time skip***

            You and Jefferson grew close very quickly. He visited you every day for months. He only appeared at night, for which you were grateful. You hadn't told him about your curse. You didn't want to scare him away. You didn't want him to know that you had royally ticked off the Evil Queen and made her curse you this way. Much to your dismay, Jefferson would find out anyway.

            You flew back to your place as the reflection of the moon hit the surface of the lake. The familiar feeling of stretching overtook you and you were soon human again. You waded out of the lake up to shore. "Y-You're a swan!" Jefferson's voice caught you by surprise once more.

            He was staring at you with wide eyes. "Jefferson, you're early." You did your best to keep your voice calm despite the fact that you could hear the blood pumping in your ears. What would happen now? "How?" You sat down and patted the space next to you. "I was cursed years ago when I refused to reveal Snow White's location to the Evil Queen. Needless to say, I suffered her wrath."

            "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked and you shrugged. "I haven't had a friend in so long, Jefferson. I didn't want to scare you away and lose you." He reached over and took your hand in his. You looked up at him and saw the usual crazed look in his eyes was missing. "I wouldn't have left. I know what it's like to be cursed. This hat is my curse," he whispered. You knew about his hat and how people used him to travel between realms. 

            There was silence between you for a moment. Then, you said softly, "I'm sorry, Jefferson. You should go." His brows furrowed. "Why?" Your tongue darted out to lick your lips. "Regina likes to come check on me at random and, now that you know the truth, I'm afraid she'll hurt you." Jefferson shook his head, adamant that he wasn't going to leave you alone after what happened. "Let me stay with you until sunrise. Then, if it will make you happy, I'll never return."

            You reluctantly agreed and let Jefferson stay with you that night. You spent the time talking and laughing like you would never get the chance again. When you saw the sun beginning to peak over the horizon, you frowned. "You have to go now, Jefferson." You stood and moved toward the lake. "Y/N, wait!"

            You stopped and glance back at him. He gently grabbed your arms and spun you back to face him. "I can't leave you forever without doing this," he said softly. You were about to ask what he meant when his lips covered yours. Your eyes widened in surprise before closing and you returned the kiss.

            The two of you kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only seconds. When you parted, you couldn't fight the smile that spread on your lips in spite of being out of breath. For a little while, you and Jefferson simply stood there, your foreheads touching. Neither of you wanted the moment to end.

            Suddenly, Jefferson said, "Um, Y/N, I think there's something you should know." You opened your eyes and found his already on yours. "What?" Jefferson gave you a lop-sided smile. "I think your curse is broken." Only then to you realize that you felt the warmth of the sun on the back of your head. You spun around and saw that the sun was shining on the lake. You should have turned back into a swan.

            You looked back at Jefferson with tears in your eyes. "You. You're my true love. You broke my curse." He chuckled lightly as you jumped and threw your arms around his neck. "Thank you," you told him through your tears. "You don't need to thank me. I had a feeling in my gut that it would work. I love you, Y/N. And that's something I never thought I'd get a chance to say."

            "I love you too, Jefferson." He tightened his arms around you. "Jefferson?" He hummed in response. "Take me away from here? Please? I never want to see another lake again." Jefferson laughed heartily and pulled back. He took your hand in his and lead you away from the place that you had spent your cursed days. You didn't know what the future held, but you didn't care. You were free and you had found your true love.


	14. The Mad Hatter (Jefferson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader watches Jefferson's descent into madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and mentions on madness.

You bit your lip as you heard the ravings coming from inside the room. You'd heard stories about the Queen of Hearts' new hatter, but you weren't sure what was true and what wasn't. The last maid that went into that room swore the man tried to take her head saying it would be the perfect perch for his new hat. You were almost positive that her ramblings weren't true, but that didn't stop you from being a little bit scared to go in there. After all since you were the last maid left to try, if you failed, you were fired. Fired was a nice way of saying, "Off with your head."

            So, swallowing your fear, you knocked once and pushed the door open. At first, you didn't see the new hatter so you wandered further in with your tray of tea. When you got to the little desk in the middle of the room, you finally saw him. He was there with his head in his hands. His hair was standing out in all directions, making him look as mad as they said. You opened your mouth to speak when his head popped up and his eyes met yours.

            You weren't sure exactly what you had been expecting, but that wasn't it. Curious, slightly crazed blue eyes stared at you as if you had grown an extra head. "What?" he asked sharply. "Tea, sir," you muttered, gesturing to the tray that was getting heavier by the second. His lips turned down into a deep frown. "Tea?" You nodded. "I don't want it. Take it away." You knew he had an aversion to tea, but he also hadn't eaten in days. It was making him act rudely and that wasn't going to fly with you.

            You set the tray down with a huff and put your hands on your hips. "No. You need to eat and get some tea in you. It'll put you to rights. And I'm not leaving this spot until I see you at least try." You were overstepping and you knew it. If he told the Queen, you were as good as dead, but you couldn't let him sit there and starve. He looked at you for a moment, contemplating his choices. Slowly, he reached for the tea pot and poured himself a cup. You smiled to yourself at your small victory. For a few minutes, he simply stared into the cup, his eyes filling with tears.

            "What is it? Did I prepare it wrong?" you asked and he shook his head with a sniffle. "No...I just haven't had tea since I got here. Since I left her behind." He set the cup down and went back to the hat in front of him. Curiosity overwhelmed you and you took a small step closer. You edged the cup back toward him. "Please drink and have some cake. Who did you leave behind?"

            "Grace. My daughter. I told her I'd be right back. She'll never forgive me for this." You could hear the tears in his voice. Without thinking, you placed a hand on his. "Yes she will. If you explain what happened, I'm certain she will forgive you." The hatter looked up at you. "How do you know?" You gave him a smile. "I just do. Now please, you have to eat something. You won't accomplish anything if you starve yourself." He set the hat back down and took up the cup again. He took a sip and smiled. "Perfect. Thank you." You smiled and nodded, satisfied with a job well done.

            "I'll leave you to it then, sir. I'll be back for your tray later." You turned to leave the room. "Wait!" You glanced over your shoulder at him. "What's your name?" You gave a little curtsy. "Y/N, sir." He smiled softly, brightening his face a bit. "Thank you, Y/N. And please, call me Jefferson." With another nod, you left the room.

***time skip***

            Life went on like that for you both for a while. You'd bring Jefferson his meals and tidy up where you could. And each day, you would learn more about each other. Underneath the hint of madness, there was a man with a heart of gold who simply wanted to return home to his beloved daughter. And part of you wanted to go with him and get away from the queen. But that was never going to be.

            As each day went by, with each hat that failed to work, Jefferson slipped further and further into his own mind. He was going completely mad. To be honest, it frightened you. His obsession was growing worse every day. He was slipping back, only drinking tea and working on hats while ignoring your presence when you were there. In fact, the only words he could seem to say as his hands worked deftly on yet another new hat were, "Make it work. Make it work. It has to work."

            "Jefferson...how long has it been since you slept?" He barely glanced up at you. He muttered, "No time for sleep. I have to make it work." You sighed and walked over to his work table. "Jefferson, I think it's time to stop. You've been here for years now. The type of magic you need doesn't exist in this realm. Please." You finally looked up at you in surprise. "Y/N! How nice of you to visit. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

            There was a look in his eyes that chilled you to the bone. "N-No thank you." He frowned a little. "Oh. Do you have time for a riddle then?" You shook your head. "Sorry. I should be going. I have other duties to attend to." With a nod, he turned back to his hat and his muttering. "Make it work. Make it work." As you watch him, you heart broke for your friend. You knew it wouldn't be long before he was completely gone to you and to Grace. You wanted to help, but you didn't know how. "I'm sorry, Jefferson," you whispered before doing the only thing you could think of. You ran from the room, tears streaming down your face as you mourned for Jefferson's sanity and his little girl, who would probably never see her father again.


	15. The Princess and the Portal Jumper (Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jefferson is called into do a job for the king, he grows close with the king's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst

Jefferson stopped in his tracks, the shock at what he was seeing numbing his mind. You were there in Storybrooke and what's more, you were running in his direction.  Jefferson couldn't move. After all these years searching for you, he was finally seeing you again. You stopped right in front of him. You were panting heavily from your run. "Oh, hello!" you greeted between breathes, "I don't think I've seen you before. I'm Y/N." He felt is lips droop into a frown. Of course you didn't remember him. How could you?

                "Jefferson," he replied, offering his hand, "I've never seen you running out here before." People didn't typically run in the woods around Storybrooke, but then again, you never were the type of woman to do something normal. "I changed my path today. I needed a change of scenery. Anyway, I should get back to it. See you around, Jefferson!" you called as you ran passed him and waved. Jefferson sighed, but waved back. Seeing you again was bittersweet. You had been close once, many years ago.

                _"Ah! Our salvation has arrived!" you father called cheerfully as Jefferson was escorted into the throne room. His eyes scanned the room as he approached the king. Soon, they landed on you. You were seated on a throne smaller than the king's. Jefferson knew the king's wife had just recently passed on, so he deduced that you must be the princess. "Your Majesty. Your Highness," he greeted, bowing slightly. When he stood, Jefferson found your (e/c) eyes locked onto him._

_Over the next year, your father had asked Jefferson to do many jobs and each time, you would find a way to talk to the portal jumper at least once. Over the course of your conversations, Jefferson fell in love you and you with him, but it was not to be. "Y/N, the two of us, we can't be together. You're a princess and I'm just a man with a magic hat," he told you one afternoon. You nodded, knowing he was right. There was no way the two of you could be together. "I know, Jefferson and your contract with my father has come to an end. I suppose that mean I'll never see you again." Jefferson kissed your cheek before saying goodbye._

                That was the last time Jefferson ever saw you. He'd gotten married and had a daughter, but deep down he never stopped loving you. It was true love, he knew, but you had been from two different worlds. Now, here you both were in Storybrooke as equals but you had no idea who he was. Jefferson kicked a rock as he turned to head back to his large and empty mansion. He opened the front door and imagined what it would be like to hear your laughter echoing through the halls, along with Grace's. To wake up to your face every morning. To fall asleep with you in his arms every night. Jefferson ran his hands over his face before kicking the door closed behind him.

***several months later***

                The curse was broken. Jefferson had felt the magic coursing through Storybrooke and now, he was waiting at the bus stop for his daughter. Finally he was going to be reunited with her. His Grace. As he waited for her bus, Jefferson also thought about you. Should he look for you? Did you want him too? Were you looking for him? The sounds of children's laughter brought Jefferson back to the task at hand. "Grace," he said softly and the little girl turned.

                Before he knew it, Jefferson had his daughter in his arms again and he couldn't fight the tears. "Papa, I've missed you so much," Grace told him when she backed away from the hug. She turned back to the other children that were waiting at the bus stop. A set of twins. "Who's are these children?" Grace introduced her friends. "They are waiting for their mama." Just then, a voice from the past carried on the wind.

                "I'm so sorry I'm late, guys!" Jefferson stood as you ran right by him. "Y/N," he whispered causing you to turn your attention to the man with the cobalt eyes. "Jefferson...it's so good to see you and to, well, remember you." Jefferson caught you as you threw yourself at him, hugging his shoulders as close to you as possible. "I love you," you whispered, causing a smile to spread on his face. You did still love him. "I love you too, Y/N." He could feel your sobs wracking your body before you finally let go. "Mama? Who is this?" your twins asked in unison. The two of them and Grace were all wearing the same look of confusion. You looked at Jefferson and you both realized just how complicated things had gotten.


	16. Together Again (Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving his wife and children to help Regina, Jefferson refused to even look for the reader once the curse was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff, of course!

Grace held tightly onto her father. She'd been waiting to find him ever since the curse broke. She could hear him crying in her ear. "It's alright, Papa," she soothed, just like old times. It was everything to little girl could hope for. Well, almost. What she really wanted more than anything, was to have her family together again. All of it. Her, her father, her baby brother, and you.

            Grace remembered what had happened like it was yesterday. Jefferson had gotten a request to travel with the Evil Queen. That was the beginning of the end. If Grace had known that your family would be separated for so long, she would have spoken up that night. She would have fought to keep the two of you from arguing so much.

            _"Jefferson, I don't want you to go!" you cried, your hand resting on your swollen tummy. Your eyes were narrowed and your shoulders were tense. Grace was spying from her spot on the staircase as the two of you argued."Don't you understand, Y/N? This one last job for Regina and we will be set for life! We'll never want for anything again!"_

_"I already have everything I want. We have what we need, Jefferson! Please don't do this!" Jefferson didn't say anything. He turned away from you, his fists clenched at his sides. The yelling had been going on for hours now, and Jefferson was growing weary of it. Grace could tell. His posture indicated that he was giving up on fighting. And so were you. "I'm scared," you admitted, "And I won't sit by and watch you tear our family apart." With that, you turned on your heel and walked to your bedroom._

            "Papa, why haven't you been to see Mama?" Grace asked when she pulled away from her father. Jefferson blinked rapidly at her. "Have you seen your Mama?" Grace nodded. "She found me right after the curse broke. She has Y/S/N too." Jefferson fought back a smile. It was a bittersweet moment. The two of you had been fighting so much before he left and, while Jefferson loved you, he wasn't sure you wanted to see him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to see you, either. Not anymore.

            Jefferson sighed. "It's complicated, Grace. Your Mama had a happy life here during the curse. She was married to someone else." Grace shook her head. "But she's married to you, Papa. Don't you love her anymore?" Jefferson's lips turned down into a deep frown. "Grace...of course I do, but it's not that easy." Grace pulled away and crossed her arms. She looked like a mini you when she did that. "Yes it is!" Jefferson didn't respond and Grace let her mind go crazy with ideas. She had to reunite you and Jefferson.

***short time skip brought to you by Rumplestiltskin's creepy giggle***

            You struggled to push the stroller through the small door at Granny's. After 28 years of not having a toddler, it was a difficult transition to make. However, you were determined to do it. You had to and, right at that moment, you needed to get inside. Grace was waiting for you. Or you thought she was.

            To your surprise, Granny's was almost empty. One table was set up in the middle of the room and Granny was setting food down at the table. She gave you a soft smile and scurried from the diner. Your brows furrowed. What was going on? It didn't make any sense. You sighed and leaned over to talk to your son. "What is your sister up to?"

            "Hi, Mama!" You smiled upon hearing Grace's voice. You straightened up and turned. Then, your smile fell. Jefferson was there with Grace and he looked ready to run. "Grace..." you both started at the same time. Grace scowled. "Please?" she asked in a small voice and you sighed. You glanced back at Jefferson and you both nodded. Grace clapped her hands and skipped outside.

            For a moment, neither of you said anything. The air in the diner was thick with tension. You didn't know whether to scream at him or throw your arms around him and kiss him senseless. Of course you had missed him. He was your husband, your true love. But you hadn't forgotten the fighting or the fact that he'd left you and Grace. He hadn't been there for the birth of your son. He hadn't even met the boy.

            As if on cue, the toddler began to call for you. You looked back at your son and smiled. He kept bringing his hand up to his mouth. "Mama! Eat!" You laughed and handed him something from the table. "Is-Is that him? Is that my son?" Jefferson asked and you nodded. "Yes." Silence again as Jefferson stared at the little boy. His blue eyes sparkled with joy. "We might as well sit and enjoy dinner, Jefferson. Grace and Granny went to a lot of trouble." You and Jefferson sat, unaware of Grace's eyes on you both.

            She was waiting across the street with Henry. "Do you really think this will work?" she asked and Henry smiled. "Of course it will! True love is the most powerful magic of all. Your mom is your dad's true love. They'll get through this." Grace smiled. That was one thing she adored about Henry. His ability to believe in all the magic in the world. "I hope so. I just want my family together again."

            Henry and Grace watched for a while. At least you were talking and not fighting. At one point, Jefferson reached over and laid his hand over yours. Grace couldn't really see it, but she was certain your eyes were tearing up. She hoped things were going well. She wasn't sure if the fact that you were in there for two hours was good or bad. She hoped it was good.

            Back inside the diner, Jefferson's hand still rested on yours. "I have never regretted anything more than leaving you and Grace. I have spent every day since I left trying to find my way back to you. I wanted to run to you the minute the curse was broken, but I didn't know how you would react." You sat in contemplation for a moment. "In truth, I would have welcomed you. I missed you, Jefferson. I am so sorry for the things I said. It broke my heart when you didn't come home. I thought I'd pushed you away."

            Jefferson got up and walked over to your side of the table. He knelt down next to you and place a hand on your knee. "You could never push me away, Y/N. You, Grace, and our son mean everything to me. I want you to come home. I want us to be a family again. I know it's going to take some work, but I believe that we can be together again. Please."

            Without missing a beat, you nodded. "I'd love that." Jefferson grinned. "I love you, Y/N. I know I wasn't the best husband in the Enchanted Forest, but I will make up for it here. I will be the best husband and father I can." He started to ramble a bit. You rolled your eyes and leaned forward to press your lips to his. Jefferson's hand moved from your knee to your cheek and he tried deepened the kiss slightly, but you pulled away.

            Jefferson looked at you confused. You giggled and replied, "Our daughter is outside with Henry Mills. You really want her to see this?" Jefferson blushed, shaking his head. "Not really. Should we go home?" Nodding, you got up. Jefferson stood as well and moved behind the stroller. Your son was asleep and you knew he wouldn't wake until you got to Jefferson's. The two of you exited the diner. Grace ran over to you both. "Are we a family again?" You laughed softly. "We never weren't a family, Grace." Jefferson wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your temple. "I love you," he whispered and you believed him absolutely. "I love you too. Let's go home."


	17. You Can't Replace Her (Jefferson/Mad Hatter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the reader sees Jefferson again in Storybrooke, she can't help but remember the last time they were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly angst with a happy ending.

You were walking across the street as you saw Jefferson reunited with his beloved daughter. You wanted nothing more than to join them, but you stayed back. He needed time, besides, you weren't sure you'd be welcome. After all, before the curse, you'd left the two of them. No word as to why, you just left although you expected Jefferson knew the reason better than anyone.

                You let out a sigh and turned away from the happy reunion. You held back tears when you heard a familiar voice call out your name. For a moment, you stood frozen in place, kicking yourself for not walking away sooner. Taking a deep breath, you turned toward where the voice came from. "Y/N! It is you!" Grace cried, running to you and wrapping her arms around your middle. "Hello, Grace." You wanted nothing more than to break down and cry as you hugged her back.

                Grace smiled up at you and you returned the gesture before bringing your gaze back up to her father. He was staring at you, his cerulean eyes wide with surprise and hurt. You slowly removed Grace's arms from you and took a step back. Her brows scrunched in confusion. You gave her another smile, trying to show her that you were alright. "I have to go, Grace. You need to spend time with your father. I'm certain he has missed you." Another glance at Jefferson had you practically running in the opposite direction. You would think after 28 years, you'd be ready to face the man you once loved. Apparently not.

                Jefferson watched you go, unable to force your name from his lips to stop you. "Papa? Why didn't you say anything to her? She looked so sad," Grace said and Jefferson scoffed softly. Children had a way of making things sound so simple and Jefferson wished, in this case, life was just that easy. His only wish for over 28 years was to have his family back together. Now, he had Grace but you were still gone. There, but not available to him. And it was all his fault.

_*flashback*_

_"How many times must I apologize? It isn't like you didn't know where we were! I left a note for you!" you whispered harshly, trying not to wake Grace. "You cannot take my daughter from this house without me! What if something had happened to you? To Grace?" You shook your head, tears threatening to spill over. Jefferson never yelled at you and he'd never gotten so upset about you leaving the house with Grace. It was ridiculous._

_"Papa? Mama? Is everything alright?" a small voice asked. Jefferson whipped his head around. "Y/N isn't your mother, Grace. Your mother wouldn't have taken you out there with the Evil Queen running around." Grace cocked her head in confusion. Neither of you knew that Regina had left her castle. "But you love her, don't you? You're going to get married one day and she'll be my new mama." You smiled at her softly before Jefferson spoke again. This time, his anger was apparent. "No, Grace. Y/N cannot and will not replace your mother!" You felt your heart crumble as his eyes flashed with anger._

_Grace ran back to her room in tears and Jefferson turned back to you. His eyes instantly softened when he took in your trembling form. He could almost feel the pain radiating off you. He regretted his words the minute he'd said them. After all, he really did love you and he wanted to marry you. He was being unreasonable and he knew it. Still, he was too angry and prideful to admit his wrong at that moment. So, he stormed off to bed. That was the last time he saw you._

_*end flashback*_

                You slammed the door of your home closed behind you. Your breathing was heavy and you felt on the verge of a panic attack. You felt so weak and foolish. You placed your hands on the table in the front hall before looking up in the mirror. "You can't replace her," you told your reflection. That had become your mantra since the curse had been broken. Any time you thought about running to Jefferson, you reminded yourself of the horrible things he'd said to you.

                "You can't replace her. You can't r-" A knock on the door cut off your mutterings. Drying your eyes, you slowly opened the door only to come face to face with Jefferson. "Y/N." His voice sounded as broken as you felt. "J-Jefferson." You felt your lip start trembling, another sob trying to escape. You cleared your throat and stepped aside. "Come in." The two of them stepped into your small home, Grace immediately making herself at home, playing with your dog.

                You watched her for a moment, feeling Jefferson's intense gaze on you. "Tea?" you asked, not looking at him. "Please." He followed you into the kitchen and watched as you flitted about nervously making the tea. The silence weighed down on you both until you couldn't take it anymore. "What are you doing here, Jefferson? We didn't leave things on friendly terms."

                " _We_ didn't leave, Y/N. You did." You snorted out a wry laugh. "Because you told Grace I could never replace your dead wife! I loved you Jefferson! I thought we were happy and then you say that? I never wanted to replace her. I only wanted to be part of your life and Grace's life. I never expected to fall in love with you, but when I did, I thought you loved me too." You ran your hand through your hair and lowered your voice.

                "I did...I do. I was angry that night. I didn't think before I spoke. I know you weren't trying to take her place, in the family or in my heart. You loved me even knowing I was a poor widower, barely able to feed my daughter. You didn't care. You have your own place in my heart. A place that shattered when I woke up the next morning to find you gone. I looked everywhere for you so I could beg your forgiveness and bring you home. Then the curse hit and I was too late."

                Throughout his speech, you both began crying. "Jefferson..." He brought his gaze to yours. "Is there any part of you that still loves me? That still loves Grace?" You sniffled and laughed softly. "Of course there is. I never stopped loving either one of you." Jefferson slowly closed the distance between you, giving you ample opportunity to back away. When you didn't, he wrapped one arm around your waist and pulled you to him. His free hand cupped your cheek. "I love you, Y/N and if I ever say anything stupid like that again, feel free to send me packing."

                "Noted. Now, shut up and kiss me," you said and his lips pressed eagerly to yours. You felt the sparks that you missed so much. It just felt right, being in his arms. You smiled into the kiss, but had to break apart when the kettle began whistling. Not letting you go, Jefferson held your gaze. "Will you come home, please?" You bumped his nose with yours. "I already am," you answered, snuggling deeper into his arms.


	18. Willingly Cursed (Killian Jones/Captain Hook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader can't stand seeing Killian with Emma, so she asks Regina to put her under a sleeping curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and fluff, true love's kiss, seemingly unrequited love.

"What?" Regina asked you, her eyes wide. You simply looked at her sadly. "Y/N, I can't do that." You felt the tears welling up in your eyes. "Please, Regina...I can't take it anymore. I want Killian to be happy, but it's breaking my heart to see him with her." Regina's brows furrowed. "With who? With Emma?" You nodded.

            You had been in love with Killian Jones for a long time. So long, you thought you'd burst. Then Emma came along and things changed. Killian became enamored with her. You didn't blame him of course. He was free to love whoever he wanted, but seeing him in love with another woman hurt too much to bear. You just couldn't stand it any longer.

            "Regina, I can't see him every day, knowing that he doesn't love me. Please do this for me. This way I'll know that, when I wake, it'll be because my true love found me." Regina gave you a sympathetic look and reluctantly nodded. "Alright. Just-Just give me a day to get it together. Sleeping curses don't just fall out of the sky." You smiled at her. "Thank you, Regina."

            The next day, after leaving you, Regina walked with heavy footsteps and a heavier heart. She had no idea how she was going to tell the Charming family and Killian what she'd done at your request. It didn't take long for Snow and Emma to notice something was up with the former Evil Queen. Her expression was  dead giveaway the moment she walked through the door.

            "Regina?" Snow asked, making Regina look up. "What's wrong?" Regina's dark eyes flickered between Snow, Emma, and Killian. Killian wasn't looking at her though. He was glancing around for something, or someone, else. "Where's Y/N? She's always with you these days." Regina swallowed thickly. "She's not with me anymore. She's not with anyone anymore." Killian's brows furrowed. "You're not making sense, luv. Where's Y/N?"

            "Don't be upset. She asked me to." Killian's eyes widened and he felt his heart pick up. "Do what? What the bloody hell did you do?!" Emma placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "Where is she, Regina?!" Regina stood there, waiting for him to stop yelling. "Is she hurt?" he asked, his voice softening.

            "Not exactly. She came to me yesterday with an odd request. She asked me to put her under a sleeping curse." Gasps echoed through the room. "And you bloody did it? Why? Why would she even want to go under a sleeping curse in the first place?" Regina looked at him. She wasn't sure if he was putting on an act or if he really hadn't noticed your feelings for him. "Because her heart is broken."

            For a moment, there was silence. Then, Killian spoke again, "Where is she?" His voice was nearly a whisper. The gravity of the situation hit him like a tidal wave. He'd had a suspicion that you had strong feelings for him and he had felt the same. He had always been too much of a coward to tell you. That's why he had started spending so much time with Emma. So he wouldn't explode with a confession of love for you. Yes, she was attractive, but she wasn't who he wanted. Killian Jones was a coward and now, he had to make it right.

            "Please. Tell me where she is," Killian begged Regina. Regina looked at him in confusion, but directed him to your home. Killian was out the door faster than anyone could blink. Snow looked at her daughter. "Emma?" Emma simply smiled. "I knew it. He loves her."

            Killian raced to you as quickly as he could. He found your door locked, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He managed to get past the lock and let himself in. He hurried to your room and stopped short. There you were, lying peacefully on the bed. If he hadn't know better, Killian would say you were having a pleasant rest.

            He came over and sat down on the bed. "Y/N, I'm so sorry, luv. I should have told you from the moment I realized how I felt. I should have been telling you every day that I love you. If I hadn't been such a coward, you wouldn't be here. Now, I'm terrified that I was too late. I'm afraid that, if I kiss you now, it won't work."

            Killian knew you couldn't hear him, but he felt better having said what was on his mind. What if his fears came true? What if he kissed you and nothing happened? What if he wasn't your true love? He shook his head of his fears. He didn't have time for that. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss.

            The first thing you noticed when your eyes opened was that you were still in your bedroom in Storybrooke. Then, it registered in your brain. The sleeping curse had been broken! Your gaze flickered over to the body next to you and you gasped in surprise. Killian. His blue eyes gazed back at yours and you nearly began to cry.

            "Killian," you breathed. You bolted upright and hugged him close. For a moment, he froze. Then he wrapped his arms around you, being careful of his hook. "It's you," you whispered. "Y/N, luv. I'm sorry." You shushed him and kissed his cheek. You pulled back to look at his face. "Thank you, Killian," you told him before furrowing your brows, "But what about Emma?"

            "I don't love Emma. I never did. My heart has always belonged to you. I was too afraid to tell you. I was worried you couldn't love a pirate like me." You smiled at him. "Killian, I love you. I love you for who you are, pirate and all." Killian gave you his signature smirk, making you roll your eyes. "I love you, Y/N. I'm sorry it took a sleeping curse for me to say it." You silenced him with a kiss. "You're here now and that's all that matters. And I love you too."


	19. Sass (Peter Pan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had finally met his match in the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sarcasm and sass. A little less demon-like Peter.

Of all the people on Neverland, you were the one that gave Pan the most trouble. You were constantly going where you shouldn't and always starting in on the boys. The reason? Pan had no idea, but he thought it might have something to do with the fact that you were the only girl on the island. That was probably the reason you could get away with sassing Pan the way you did, too.  

                "Where is Y/N?" Pan asked Felix, his second in command. The blond shrugged and Pan growled. Now he had to go find you to make sure you weren't in any trouble. He flew above the trees, his green eyes scanning the vast island from above. He was nearing Mermaid Lagoon when he heard you scream. "Of course," he muttered under his breath.

                You'd been fascinated by the mermaids since you'd come to Neverland. Pan had warned you about them, but as usual, you hadn't listened. Pan picked up speed as he flew, hoping he'd get to you on time. When he arrived, Pan saw your head at the surface of the Lagoon. He was about to call out when you were dragged under again. He groaned and dove into the crystal clear water. His eyes quickly found you. You were struggling against the mermaids that were intent on drowning you.

                Pan swam over and was about to free you when he felt a pair of hands grab his own ankle. You saw what was happening and decided that it was time to do something. You kicked the mermaid that had you with your free leg, causing her to let go. You reached for the knife on your belt and swam over to Pan. You did your best to swipe at the mermaids surrounding you with your knife, causing them to let go of Pan.

                You grabbed his arm and swam for the surface, brandishing your knife the whole way. Your lungs were screaming for air by the time you broke the surface of the water with Pan. "You stupid girl!" he cried the moment he'd caught his breath. You smirked at him and retorted between pants, "You're welcome." He glared at you. You sat trying to catch your own breath as Pan glared at you.

                "You just don't know how to listen, do you? You are determined to get in trouble," he said darkly. You shrugged. It wasn't that you went looking for trouble. It just always seemed to find you. "I know how to listen. I just choose not to. What's the point of living on an island with no grown-ups if you can't do what you want? Seems counter-productive to me." Pan let out another groan. "You just don't learn..."

                You giggled and replied, "Nope." Pan's eyes narrowed at you once again. "You are going to be the death of me. Let's get back to camp. You have to be punished." You arched a brow at him. His punishment for you was always the same and he knew it didn't really bother you. "What, the cage? You do realize I'm not afraid of heights, right?" you asked him. As soon as you said it, you regretted it.

                "Really?" he questioned. He wrapped an arm and around you and pulled you up into the sky. When he deemed you were up high enough, he let go. You let out a scream as you fell to the ground. Pan smirked and dove down to catch you just before you hit the ground. You were shaking, but glared at Pan all the same. "Is that how you treat poor innocent girls, Pan?" Pan's thick brow quirked. "Innocent?" You both began laughing at that. Yes, it was true that you caused Pan a ton of trouble, but he wouldn't have it any other way. You wouldn't be his best friend if you weren't your normal, sassy, troublesome self.


	20. A Surprising Happy Ending (Regina Mills/Evil Queen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and the reader are best friends. When the reader is hit with a curse, Regina will stop at nothing to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and a little fluff, OUAT type magic.

"Good morning, Regina," you greeted, slipping into the seat across from her at Granny's. "Have a seat," she said sarcastically with a smirk. You grinned back at her. You and Regina often communicated in sarcasm and sass. "And what is my best friend up to today?" you asked her, sipping on your morning coffee. You and Regina had been best friends back in the Enchanted Forest, before she became the Evil Queen. Now that she was trying to be good again, she'd sought you out and apologized for her actions. Of course you'd forgiven her and now, you were thick as thieves again.

                "I'm trying to find a way to help the Charmings with Emma while Henry spends time with Captain Guyliner," she answered, making you laugh. You loved her many nicknames for Hook. "You?" she asked when your laughter died down. "I have a meeting with Zelena today." Regina frowned and warned you to be careful. You scoffed a little. "I'm always careful." You grabbed your coffee and walked out the door, promising to meet Regina and Henry for dinner that night. You never showed.

                "Mom? Is everything alright? Y/N is never late," Henry asked, coming up behind his mother. Regina sighed as your phone went to voicemail...again. Henry was right. You were never late for your weekly dinners with them. "Something's wrong. Come on. I'm taking you to Snow's. I've got to find Y/N." Regina grabbed her coat and practically ran out of the house, Henry barely managing to keep up. "Mom! It's gonna be okay. Y/N is pretty smart. I'm sure she's okay." Regina gave him a small smile, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

                Regina dropped Henry off before speeding off to Zelena's home. "Regina. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Regina's expression didn't change. "I know Y/N came to see you today. Where is she?" Zelena's brows drew together. "And what makes you think I know? She left right after our negotiations were finished. I haven't seen her since. Perhaps you should be looking a little closer to home, dear."

                Zelena closed the door to her home, leaving Regina to ponder her meaning. After a moment, it finally hit her. "Emma," she muttered before using her magic to leave reappear just outside Emma's new home. Taking a deep breath, Regina knocked on the door. She knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything. "Hello, Regina," Emma greeted, a smirk on her red lips. "Have you seen Y/N? She never showed up for dinner," Regina asked as she tried to keep her cool.

                "You know I have or you wouldn't be here, now would you?" Emma answered, and with a wave of her hand, you appeared on Emma's couch. You were asleep. Regina quickly ran to your side. "Y/N? Y/N, wake up." You didn't stir. Regina turned back to Emma. "What did you do?" Emma chuckled humorlessly. "I think you of all people would know a sleeping curse when you saw one." Regina scowled and looked back at you.

                "Why would you do this, Emma? This isn't you. She will be asleep forever! Y/N doesn't have a true love. Or if she does, she doesn't know who it is," Regina said, her voice getting softer as she spoke. "Well then I guess, if you want to see her again, you better get to work. As for why, you should know I'm not going to tell you that." Another wave of Emma's hand sent Regina and your sleeping form back to Regina's home. "Don't worry, Y/N. I will do everything in my power to help you. I promise."

                After securing the house, Regina headed to her vault to try and find a way to locate your true love. The only thing that could break the curse Emma put on you. She searched every tome and every magical item she possessed and kept coming up empty. After hours and hours of looking, Regina broke down and sobbed. What kind of friend was she if she couldn't find a way to save you?

                "Mom?" Regina jerked her head up. She wiped away her tears and looked at her son. "What is it, Henry?" He came and sat down next to her. "I heard what happened. She's gonna be okay. I know you'll find a way to save her." Regina smiled at him. "He's right, you know," Snow's voice came from the doorway. "Our family? We always find a way. But you aren't going to by keeping yourself locked in here. Now, let's get you home to check on Y/N and get you a change of clothes. You've been down here for days." Regina blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed. Reluctantly, she nodded and let Snow and Henry lead her from the vault.

                Back inside the house, Regina entered the guest room where you were laying, your eyes still closed and your expression peaceful. Henry and Snow watched from the door as Regina leaned in a whispered, "I'm so sorry, Y/N." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Regina gasped when she felt the magic spread throughout the room. You inhaled deeply as your eyes finally opened. "I knew you would save me," you whispered. You sat up and hugged Regina close to you. "M-Me? I'm your true love?" You chuckled. "It seems so." You pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and she smiled.


End file.
